Princess Protection
by aliendroid
Summary: It started out simple, just the group protecting Amelia from a mysterious stalker. Then things got weird. Xellos appears, along with several other monsters. What could possibly be their reason for targeting the princess? And, wait... why is Zelgadis so upset over this stalker? AZ LG
1. Chapter 1: Sender!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hello! This is my first chapter fic for the Slayers fandom. Please be gentle! This will be based solely on the anime, as I haven't read any of the novels and only one of the mangas.**

**Plot: It started out simple, just the group protecting Amelia from a mysterious stalker. Then things got weird. Xellos appears, along with several other monsters. What could possibly be their reason for targeting the princess? And, wait... why is Zelgadis so upset over this stalker?**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Parings: Zelgadiss/Amelia & Gourry/Lina**

**Rating: M (but this is T for now)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers. I am making NO profit off of this.**

_Chapter 1: Sender! Amelia's Getting Love Letters?_

Amelia sighed as she placed the scroll aside. Another day of work fighting for justice had finally ended. Of course lately her duties against evil mainly consisted of looking over documents and helping her father in meetings. True it wasn't anything grand like when she travels with Lina-san, but it was still meaningful!

"Amelia-sama, there is a letter for you," a maid said coming up to her, scroll in hand.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled and accepted the letter. Breaking the seal she quickly scanned through it. Her eyes widened halfway through and she restarted. Slowly, and more carefully she read through the letter.

_Dear Amelia,  
You are truly amazing. Your grace, beauty, and constant vigilance against evil makes my heart race. The way you stand beside your father and don't back down, even against the strongest of advisories. But what really makes you amazing is your smile. It's so warm and fills a room with unending light. I remember the night I caught sight of you under the full moon. You were wearing a soft pink dress, your crown adoring your head. Your gorgeous blue eyes were alight as you looked up at the moon longingly. I wonder what you were thinking about at that time._

Amelia blushed. That had been when Zelgadiss-san was still traveling. She had gone out to the garden to think, and noticed the full moon. She had smiled up at it when the thought that Zelgadiss-san was also seeing the same moon crossed her mind. That despite being apart they were still able to see the same things. Pushing the memory aside she continued reading.

_I realize you don't notice me, and it pains me to know that you are constantly in danger beyond my reach. Traveling with Lina Inverse puts you in such peril, I nearly die each time I hear you're traveling with her again. I've tried to practice both magic and swordsmanship so I can protect you. I'm almost done. Soon I'll come for you my love. Soon we'll be together as we are meant to be.  
I love you my Amelia._

Despite realizing the content of the letter was a confession, she was terrified. This person had been watching her closely at one point. He knew things about her that weren't common knowledge to anyone outside of a select few.

"Zelgadiss-san," she whispered. Picking up the skirt of her light purple dress she ran from the Library where she had just been. "Zelgadiss-san!" she called louder as she ran through the halls of the castle.

"Amelia?" Zelgadiss appeared instantly hearing her distraught voice. Seeing her panicked face he rushed to her side. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

"I-I," Amelia was shaking at this point. She had faced dark lords and monsters many people wouldn't dream of even in their nightmares, and yet one letter was causing her to panic. "I just receive this," she finally said after regaining some control. It helped that Zelgadiss was there with her.

Zelgadiss took the letter from her and read through it. His eyes widened then narrowed as he continued. He didn't know who had sent it, but the person obviously had access to the castle, and the inner gardens. "Do you know who sent it?" he asked the girl beside him.

Amelia shook her head. "No, a maid brought it to me. There was no name," she said. There was still a slight tremble to her voice despite how hard she was trying to control her growing fear. The thought that someone had been watching her and she hadn't even realized it was unnerving. She was use to being in mortal danger, but never being watched so closely.

"Alright, first let's go inform Phil about this," Zelgadiss suggested, wrapping one arm around Amelia's shoulders. Seeing her shaking was causing a mixture of feelings inside of him. Not all of them were foreign either. He had experience most of the emotions coursing through him whenever Amelia's life had been in danger. There was one though, one he wasn't use to feeling. Jealousy.

Pushing his inner feelings aside he led her to the throne room where the crown prince of Seillun was. Many people within the Seillun royal castle didn't bat so much as an eyelash as the chimera escorted Amelia to the throne room. Most were accustomed to seeing the man with their princess. There was one man though, one person who was watching them intently. His eyes were filled with hate as he watched them go. His gaze was mainly on Zelgadiss, and the arm around Amelia.

Arriving at the throne room Amelia run up to her father. "Daddy!" she cried grabbing onto him.

"Amelia, what is wrong?" Phil asked. Despite Prince Phil's more gruff appearance he doted on his youngest daughter immensely.

"This is what has her upset," Zelgadiss said handing the letter over.

Phil took the scroll and read through it. "By the gods! Does this say what I think it does?" Phil asked Zelgadiss, his hand carding through Amelia's hair trying to calm her.

"Yes, it seems someone has been spying on Amelia," Zelgadiss said, his voice carefully controlled to not reveal any of the hidden feelings just below the surface.

"I see," Phil said. "Daughter, do not worry. We will catch this villainous person who spies on you. I'll send for Lina-san and have her come immediately to help!"

"Lina-san?" Amelia asked, unsure of why the sorceress was needed.

"Yes, after all there are some places that Zelgadiss cannot protect you," Phil answered.

A blush instantly spread across Amelia's face. "Ah, I guess that is correct," she whispered not meeting either man's eyes.

"If that is what you've decided on," Zelgadiss said. "I'll keep watch on Amelia until Lina and Gourry arrive."

"Oh that shouldn't be too long, I hear they are already here in Seillune again," Phill announced.

"They are?!" Amelia and Zelgadiss said in unison.

"Oh, were you not told?" Phill asked.

"No, we weren't! How mean Daddy, keeping something like this to yourself!" Amelia scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you had been informed," Phil rubbed the back of his head.

"Well if they're in town, then that'll make things simple. Let's go Amelia, we'll find them," Zelgadiss said turning for the door.

"Right!" Amelia smiled and followed after the chimera.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia and Zelgadiss knew just where to being their search for their two friends. They walked down the streets of Seillune crowded with restaurants. They heard their voices before they saw them.

"What do you think you're doing Gourry? That's my chicken!"

"What are you talking about? I got to it first!"

"Give it back!"

"No, take another piece."

"But I want that one!"

Sighing, the two walked into the restaurant and came upon the ever familiar scene of Lina and Gourry fighting over food. Lina had just put Gourry in a headlock and taken back the mentioned stolen piece of chicken.

"Ha! It's mine!" Lina declared as she quickly ate her prize.

"Ah! No fair Lina," Gourry cried as he righted himself.

"All's fair when it comes to food," Lina smirked.

"You two never do change," Amelia said coming over to their table and smiling at them.

"Zel! Amelia!" Lina smiled at them. "What brings you two here?"

"Well," Amelia was hesitant to talk about the issue in such a crowded restaurant.

Zelgadiss, picking up on Amelia's discomfort, said, "How about a change in venue?"

Lina looked at them for a moment, as if sizing them up. "Alright," she finally said. "Let's go Gourry."

"Huh? Hey wait!" Gourry called as he chased after the departing trio. They walked through the town, Zelgadiss leading the way until they came to a rather secluded square with a fountain. Amelia and Lina sat on the ledge while Zelgadiss and Gourry stood.

"So, what's this all about?" Lina asked.

"Amelia is being stalked, and Phil wants you two to help protect her," Zelgadiss instantly got to the point.

"What? Seriously?" Lina asked looking between the princess and chimera. Zelgadiss handed the scroll to her and she quickly read through it. "Oh, wow," was all she could say. "Well I guess we've got no choice. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Prince Phil wants me on the case because there are places I can go with Amelia that you can't. Am I right?"

"Yes," Amelia answered.

"Don't worry Amelia," Lina smiled down at the worried girl. "With me on the job how can anything happen to you?"

"Ah, right," Amelia smiled back at her.

Zelgadiss sighed as Lina started to boast. Well at least they had the extra help. To be truthful he had grown slack in his protection of Amelia since they had come back to Seillune. There was just nothing in the city to protect her against, or so he had thought. He berated himself for not noticing something as obvious as a stalker. He couldn't imagine how he had missed that.

Above the familiar group of friends a lone figure sat on a rooftop. His purple eyes were narrowed as he looked at the redheaded sorceress and blond swordsman with his target. Dealing with the chimera would have been easy, but dealing with Lina. He sighed. He would just rather not fight her. Still he had his orders. Even if things had just become a bit more complicated that didn't change. With a frown he teleported away.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wow, this sounds… boring.**

**Me: Gee thanks.**

**Voice: You're welcome!**

**Me: Despite the dull beginning I hope you give it a chance.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Message!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to those who review, including the anonyms reviewer.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 2: Message! His Name is Joseph?_

Lina and Amelia were taking a bath. Lina had suggested it, saying it would help relax Amelia, though it was obvious she mainly just wanted one herself. Still Amelia had agreed to it. As the two girls soaked in the soothing waters of the royal bath Gourry and Zelgadiss were standing guard outside the door. No one could enter the bath with Lina in there and hope to get out a live, but Zelgadiss wasn't willing to take the risk. He had already been negligent in his duty and he wasn't about to take another chance with Amelia.

He had come to terms with the fact he hated seeing her in danger or hurt a long time ago. There was still one thing he refused to face, and that was why he hated it so much. Whenever the topic came up he chalked it up to them being friends. He realized he was probably lying to himself, but he couldn't address the truth, not yet.

"Hey Zel," Gourry's voice drew Zelgadiss from his thoughts.

"What?" Zelgadis responded.

"Well I was just thinking, but why haven't you told Amelia yet?" Gourry asked with a confused look on his face.

Zelgadiss looked at the blonde swordsman with a perplexed expression. "Tell her what?" he responded with a question of his own.

"That you care for her," Gourry answered like it was the most obvious thing.

A blush rose against Zelgadiss' stone skin. Leave it to Gourry to notice things others were trying to keep hidden, or didn't notice themselves. "It isn't that easy," Zelgadiss answered. "Besides, she knows how I feel." Or at least he hoped she did.

"If you say so," Gourry said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the sturdy doors behind him.

Zelgadiss observed the swordsman. It wasn't odd for the blonde to say such things suddenly. Zelgadiss had grown use to the man's odd way of doing things long ago. Still it bothered him when people asked him about his feelings for Amelia. He wasn't even sure what he felt for her. Yes he cared for her, but he wasn't sure how deeply those feelings ran.

"Why haven't you told Lina that you love her?" Zelgadiss asked just as suddenly as Gourry had.

"Hmm, I don't think it's something I need to say," Gourry answered with a shrug. "Lina isn't the kind of girl that requires such things said."

"I guess you're right," Zelgadiss agreed. Lina wasn't one to talk about things like feelings or emotions. She much preferred actions. Amelia liked action as well, but she also wanted words. Zelgadiss sighed, he was going to have to face this sooner or later.

"Fireball!" Lina's voice called out. Following the spell there was a large explosion.

"What was that?!" Gourry shouted. The two men spared each other one look before bursting into the bath.

"What happened?" Zelgadiss managed to ask before a shampoo bottle was thrown at him.

"What are you doing in here?!" Lina cried.

"He's outside! Outside!" Amelia yelled pointing towards where the window used to be. She had a towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Right, come on Gourry," Zelgadiss instructed as he ran for it, all the while making sure his gaze remained averted from the girls in the water.

"We're right behind you," Lina called.

As Zelgadiss exited the broken window he considered how the person had crept up on them. "Where is he?" Gourry asked not seeing anyone.

"He was just here," Amelia frowned. Lina and her were already dressed and had joined them. Despite the strength in her voice she was shaking slightly. Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed and he went over to her. "I know I saw someone by the window!" she said.

"Don't worry, we aren't saying you didn't," Zelgadiss said setting a hand on her shoulder. "But unless Lina's spell incinerated him he's not here anymore."

"There's no way that level of fireball turned him to ash. Maybe charred him a bit," Lina frowned.

"Hey, I found a letter," Gourry called coming over to them, letter clutched in his hand. "It's for you Amelia."

The princess gulped and cautiously took the letter. Opening it she read it carefully, her fear rising with each word.

_Dearest Amelia,  
Perhaps my last letter did not convey my true feelings for you. I love you. I can't say it any better than that. I know the words are simple, but they are all I can think of to describe this feeling. I promise to protect you one day. You'll never have to be in danger again. I'm sure your father, the Crown Prince, would agree with me when I say you need to be protected from the dangers surrounding you. I know he thinks that bodyguard he's hired can do the job, but I must disagree. He's a danger to you my dear._

"Mister Zelgadiss is a danger to me?" Amelia said out loud. Her voice revealed how ridiculous the idea seemed to her.

Zelgadis, still standing beside her, glared at the letter. He couldn't believe this person dared to suggest he was a danger to Amelia in any way. He'd do anything to protect her. Hadn't he proven that when he'd taken Gaav's sword to the back while shielding her? Or any other time he had covered her from danger. Yes there were times he had been unable to protect her, but it was never because he hadn't tried!

"The guy's crazy," Lina shrugged. "What's the rest say Amelia?"

"Oh right," Amelia looked back at the letter and continued reading it.

_The way he looks at you makes me feel uncomfortable. It's like he covets your person. Please heed my warning, Zelgadiss Greywords means you harm._

"Bastard," Zelgadiss growled. "How dare he?!"

"Easy Zel," Lina said grabbing his arm. "The guy's obviously delusional. Amelia doesn't believe him, do you?" she asked over to Amelia.

"Of course not!" Amelia said. "I know Mister Zelgadiss would never do anything to harm me. But-" she stopped short and looked at the letter.

"But, what?" Lina asked moving over to the trembling princess. Her eyes widened as she read the last part of the letter.

_When the time comes I will come and take you away from them. We'll go somewhere where it will be just the two of us! No one will get between us. Amelia, I love you. I love you. I love you!  
I love you, my Amelia_

"I guess we can take this as intention to kidnap royalty," Lina sighed. "He seems to think you return his sentiments."

"I don't!" Amelia cried. She was trembling again. "I don't even know who this is! How can I love him? This is wrong! I don't like it!"

"Easy Amelia," Zelgadiss instructed wrapping his arms around the princess. "Don't worry, he isn't going to take you anywhere," he promised as he held her closely.

"It's funny," she half laughed half cried, "We've faced dark lords together and I've never been this scared. Something must be wrong with me."

"No, I think this is a pretty normal reaction to this kind of thing," Lina said. "I mean, this guy obviously has some kind of unsavory plan for you."

"Lina, that isn't helping," Zelgadiss scolded the sorceress when Amelia let out a soft strangled sound.

"Oops, sorry," Lina apologized.

"Come on, let's get inside," Gourry suggested.

"Good idea," Zelgadiss said leading Amelia back toward the palace.

Lina stayed behind to observe the area a bit more. It was odd that the man hadn't been knocked out by that attack. Did that mean this person really did know enough magic to at least erect a defense barrier? A soft laugh drifted to her. Spinning around she tried to find the source. A figure on the top of the castle caught her attention.

"Raywing!" she called and started to fly.

"My, my Lina that was quite the show." Lina stopped half way to the top at the sound of the person's voice. "But this does make things difficult for me. Oh well, see you soon Lina."

"Wait!" Lina called, but the figured had already blinked out. "Damn," she cursed. Turning around she started to descend when she spotted a figure hunched in the bushes. With narrowed eyes she quietly approached until she was just above the man. He had sandy blonde, nearly light brown hair. "So, you're the pervert that likes spying on girls," she smirked down at the man.

"Wha?" He looked up and gasped at the sight of the sorceress above him. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Lina smiled. Lina gave chase, and with a well placed kick knocked the man out. He fell to the ground and she observed him. He wasn't bad looking, actually he could almost be considered handsome. Not carrying she called for Gourry and had him help her drag him inside.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

The group sat around the figure tied to a chair in the center of the room, waiting for him to wake up. "How hard did you hit him Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

"It wasn't that hard, honest," Lina answered.

A soft groan left the man's lips. "Oh, he's coming around," Gourry said moving to the guy's side.

"Good, I've got a thing or two to ask him," Lina smiled.

Amelia took a step back from the man as he slowly regained consciousness. He didn't seem powerful, but he had been watching her for some time, and that frightened her. "Where am I?" he groaned.

"That depends," Zelgadiss said. "This could either be a regular room or it could be hell. It all depends on how you answer our questions."

The man's eyes opened, dull grey eyes glared up at Zelgadiss. "It's you! I knew it. You are trying to get between me and my dear Amelia!"

"Wow, this guy is nuts," Gourry whistled. "Isn't Amelia already with Zelgadiss?"

"What?" the man asked. Both Amelia and Zelgadiss went beat red, but neither moved to correct the swordsman.

"Jellyfish brain!" Lina yelled waking Gourry upside the head with a slipper. "Anyways, who are you?" she asked looking back to the man.

His eyes narrowed on the sorceress. "My name is Joseph. I'm from Xoanna."

"Xoanna?!" They all shouted.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter things get complicated! **

**Voice: Poor Zel, he's being blamed for things that aren't true. That isn't just!**

**Me: … You aren't Amelia. Leave the justice speeches to her.**

**Voice: Fine! Pleas review or I'll dragonslave you!**

**Me: You can't do that either.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shock!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. My internet is back, so updates won't be so sporadic. **

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 3: Shock! Monsters in Sailune?_

"He's from Xoanna," Amelia said.

"That's what he said," Lina responded.

"It sure does explain a lot," Zelgadiss added.

"Um, Lina what's so important about Xoanna?" Gourry asked.

"Idiot!" Lina cried. "It's the same place Martina and Zangulus are king and queen of!"

"Zangulus!" Gourry paled a bit, then his face went blank. "Who's that?"

"Never mind," Lina sighed. "Anyways, at least we know who he is, and where he is from. Now we can concentrate on finding out why he's here. Other than to kidnap Amelia of course."

"What are you talking about?!" Joseph cried. "Who's going to kidnap my dearest?"

All four of them looked to the tied up man. At this point they weren't sure if he was just blinded by his one sided feelings for Amelia, or if he was actually crazy.

"Isn't it you who plans to kidnap her?" Gourry asked.

Joseph's eyes widened, and he grew pale. "What in the name of Ceiphied gave you that idea? I'm not here to kidnap her. We've planned to run away together. Haven't we my love?" he smiled sweetly at Amelia.

The princess felt a shudder run through her. She moved closer to Zelgadiss, who moved to shield her from the man's gaze. "I have no recollection of making such plans with you," Amelia said. "Nor do I remember saying I love you, or having ever met you!"

Joseph looked stricken. "But my dear Amelia, you can't mean that! After everything we've shared, everything we've talked about, everything we've felt for each other!"

"I have no memory of any of it!" Amelia declared with a louder voice.

Lina whistled drawing the group's attention. "Look, Joseph, couldn't you be mistaken? I mean come on, Amelia isn't one to just get involved with someone and run off to elope."

Joseph's eyes narrowed on the redhead. "What have you done to my Amelia?" he demanded.

Lina blinked. "Come again?"

"What kind of spell have you cast on my dear sweet Amelia?! Why else would she have forgotten about me?" Joseph cried in outrage.

"Maybe because she doesn't know you?" Lina suggested.

"But," Joseph tried again, but stopped short. "I, I have no intention of hurting my dear Amelia."

Zelgadiss ground his teeth together. Listening to this person talk, and hearing how he calls Amelia was starting to grade on his every nerve. There wasn't a lot that could get under his stone skin so quickly, most of the things that did revolved around his grandfather Rezo and his skin, but this guy was starting to become his least favorite person in record time. The way he looked at Amelia made Zelgadiss want to blind him.

"I just want us to be together Amelia," Joseph smiled at the princess.

"I'm sorry, but," Amelia stalled.

"I love you," Joseph whispered.

Amelia said nothing. Slowly she backed away from him, and her friends. When she was near the door she turned and ran down the hall.

"Amelia!" Zegladiss shouted running after her.

"Lina, shouldn't we go after them?" Gourry asked.

Lina smiled, "No, let Zel handle it. Right now we need to make sure this guy doesn't go anywhere."

"Oh, okay," Gourry smiled. Turning around he set his gaze onto Joseph and didn't look away.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia's thoughts were in chaos as she ran through the halls of the palace. She knew she had to confront Joseph, and get him to back off, but at the same time she didn't want to crush another person's feelings. Hurting someone wasn't just, but she didn't return his feelings. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do, so she kept running. If she could get far enough away perhaps then she wouldn't have to face this situation.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss' voice drew her from her storming and desperate thoughts. Still she kept running. "Amelia!" he shouted again. His voice was closer this time.

"I can't!" she yelled back to him.

"I'm not asking you too," Zelgadiss said as he caught her. She fought his hold on her, but he held tight. "I'm not asking you to do anything," he whispered.

Amelia took several deep breaths. As she calmed herself down, and brought herself out of her panic he just held her. He understood this was hard. It wasn't easy accepting that there was someone so obsessed with you. Of course, he couldn't completely understand what she was going through. He had never been stalked, though there was that one incident with that teenage mermaid.

"Zelgadiss, what am I supposed to do?" Amelia whispered drawing Zelgadiss from his own thoughts. "I don't want to hurt him, but I can't return his feelings."

Zelgadiss could almost smile. It was just like Amelia to be worried about others despite her own situation. Still, he wasn't about to just let this other guy suddenly enter into the picture and try and take her.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do, but I think he deserves an honest answer," Zelgadiss finally said.

Amelia looked up and her eyes met Zelgadiss'. Their gazes locked and held. Amelia saw worry and a need to protect her, and she found it greatly comforting. Zelgadiss saw uncertainty and the need to be led, something the Seilune princess was normally not in the need of. This was his chance to rescue her, and he was going to take it. He knew she wanted to be the one to do the rescuing, but right now she needed to be rescued, from herself.

"Now isn't this touching," a voice drifted from the shadows of the room.

Instantly the pair was on guard. "Who's there?" Amelia called out, magic already concentrating in her fists.

"That isn't something you should worry about," the voice said. Slowly the shadows in the corner started to twist and solidify into a form, a form of a monster. "What you should be worried about is your own lives." The monster sped forward, tendrils of what appeared to be shadows extending from his fingers.

Zelgadiss drew his sword. "Astral Vein," he called. Magic passed through the blade turning it red. He met the monster halfway to Amelia. "What is a monster doing here?" he ground out as he parried several shadows. Though they seemed vaporous, they were definitely solid as they collided with his sword.

"We have no business with you chimera," the monster answered.

"What?" Zelgadiss managed to ask before Amelia's scream reached his ears.

"Let go!" Amelia yelled as she fought against the grip around her legs. Another monster had appeared from behind and crept up on her. Slowly his green tentacles crept up her body, squeezing, and blocking the blood from her many different limbs and organs. As the tentacles wrapped around her chest she struggled for breath. "Vi-s-far-a-nk," she managed to say.

Amelia's hands glowed with the collected power from the spell. Clenching her hands into fists, she pulled one arm up, and drove it back down into the head of the monster holding her. The tentacles holding her loosened and she quickly struggled free.

"Mister Zelgadiss!" Amelia shouted rushing over to him.

"Amelia! Zel!" Lina's voice drifted to them from down the hallways.

"We have to hold them off until Miss Lina can get here," Amelia said.

"Right," Zelgadiss took a defensive stance, placing Amelia against the wall, himself between her and the two monsters.

"What are you doing?" Amelia demanded trying to get around Zelgadiss. Fighting monsters was at least something familiar to her, and she could use the distraction.

"My job," Zelgadiss responded still shielding Amelia from the attacks. He parried and struck, slicing through one of the tentacles.

"I can fight!" Amelia protested. The shadow monster crept to Zelgadiss' side, getting into his blind spot. Amelia's eyes narrowed on the creature. "Elmekia Lance!" she shouted. A blue stream of light shot from her hands, barely missing her target.

"Amelia!" Lina came around the corner. Her eyes narrowed on the monsters. "Gourry!" she called.

"On it," the blonde swordsman came forward, drawing his sword.

The two monsters turned and seemed to glare at the new arrivals. "We'll be back," the shadow one declared before they both vanished.

"Are you two alright?" Gourry asked as he sheathed his sword.

"Yeah," Zelgadiss answered doing the same. He turned to check on Amelia only to receive a glare. "What?" he asked. He didn't like the way the princess was looking at him.

"Since when do you not trust me to handle my own fights?" Amelia whispered.

Zelgadiss' eyes widened. He hadn't meant to offend her. All he could think about in that instant was protecting her. "I, of course I trust your abilities," Zelgadiss managed to say. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Then why?" Amelia demanded. "Why did you force me behind you instead of letting me fight?"

Lina and Gourry exchanged worried glances as their two friends argued.

"I was trying to protect you! It happens to be my job," Zelgadiss countered.

"Your job? So that's all I am, a job!" Amelia shouted.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked stunned.

"Just leave me alone," Amelia ordered as she walked passed him.

"No, just one moment," Zelgadiss said grabbing Amelia's arm. He was extremely confused. He had no idea what Amelia was trying to get at, but he wasn't about to just let her walk off in her state. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"You tell me," Amelia responded yanking her arm from Zelgadiss' grip. Without waiting for Zelgadiss' reply she walked down the hallway.

"Ah jeeze," Lina sighed. "You've really done it now Zel." Giving the chimera one tired sigh, she turned, and rushed after Amelia. "Hey, wait up."

Gourry sighed. "We should probably get back to the other guy," he suggested.

Zelgadiss, still confused about what had set Amelia off, agreed. "Yeah," he said turning down the opposite way. As he walked he considered why monsters would be after Amelia. He couldn't figure out much based off the one attack, but it was obvious Amelia was their target. He'd have to speak with Lina and Prince Phil about this. Joseph was no longer their biggest problem.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I'm sorry this was so delayed, but I've come down with a cold. Hopefully it won't stall my writing too much. **

**Voice: Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and review, or I'll send Luna Inverse after you!**

**Me: You can't do that either.**

**Voice: I can dream.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Sorry this is a day late, I've been caught up with some things.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 4: Moonlight! She's Mad About What?_

Amelia fumed as she stormed out into the garden. How could he be so insensitive?! Her thoughts raced as she paced around the pathways. She couldn't believe Zelgadiss was so callous in his reply to her. Of all the times they'd fought together, he had never restricted her movements for a reason as stupid as it's his job. He always showed the utmost trust in her abilities. Why was now any different?

"Amelia!" Lina's voice cute off Amelia's thoughts. The princess stopped pacing and turned to watched the redheaded sorceress run up to her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You were just attacked by monsters, why are you running off on your own?"

Amelia blinked several times before paling. "Oh, I forgot," she admitted.

"You forgot?" Lina asked, her tone giving away her disbelieve. Instead of getting angry, which she really wanted to do, Lina sighed and motioned for them to take a seat on a bench beneath a window. Light spilled outward from the glass panes allowing them to see each other. "So," Lina looked at Amelia, "Care to explain why you got so mad at Zel?"

The princess looked away from Lina and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Now that she had calmed down a bit she realized her outburst was childish. She had thought she had grown past jumping to conclusions. "I'm not sure," Amelia answered.

"Nice try," Lina scoffed.

"What?" Amelia turned her gaze to her friend, confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean Miss Lina?"

Lina's large eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen Amelia, how long have we known each other?"

Amelia considered the amount of time they had been traveling off and on together. "Um, about four years I think," Amelia finally said. "Why?"

Lina sighed. "I think, in that time, I have come to know a bit about you. You love peace and justice above all. You're a daddy's girl to the point of near annoyance. And you're a great friend." Amelia blinked several times. She wasn't sure if she should take offense to what Lina had said or feel complimented. Lina continued talking before she could make up her mind, "And though you may seem irrational at times, you never just blow up on Zel like that unless something is wrong. So, how about being truthful?"

Amelia felt tears threatening to come forth. She had hoped Lina wouldn't notice, but then again she should have known better. "I," she took a shuddering breath, "I just wanted to know why he didn't let me fight."

Lina blinked several times. "Because he was protecting you," she said. "They were obviously targeting you. He was doing his job as your bodyguard."

"And that's just it!" Amelia said. Lina sat back a bit with the force of Amelia's voice. "He makes it seem like all I am to him is a job! Aren't we friends? Haven't we been through so much together? Doesn't he feel anything for me?"

"Oh, now I see," Lina smiled, a strange glint entering her eyes.

Amelia paused in her explanation and looked at her friend. She grew slightly pale at the look in Lina's eyes. "Um, you see what?" Amelia asked against her better judgment.

"You are upset because he's protecting you because it's his job," Lina said.

Amelia blinked. She had no idea what Lina was talking about. "Excuse me?" Amelia asked.

Lina smiled and stood. "Don't worry about it. Just know I'll try and fix this, now that I know what's going on," she said. "Now let's get back inside."

"Wait, Miss Lina!" Amelia ran after her friend, confusion swirling around her.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

A blush was playing across Zelgadiss' face when he stepped away from the window he had been standing by. When he heard voices coming from outside he had gone over to the window to check what was going on. It was at that point he saw Amelia sitting on the bench with Lina and got a clearer listen on what they were saying.

Amelia's outburst had been the cause of his initial blush, and Lina's final declaration was the cause of it darkening and becoming visible on his stone skin. If he was right, then what Amelia was mad about what was something he was still trying to figure out. Now, he would have to deal with Lina's prying. He didn't need this.

"Hey, Zelgadiss are you alright?" Gourry asked.

The chimera looked over to the blonde and considered his options. Perhaps he could divert Lina's attempts with some prying of his own. "Yeah I'm fine," he answered just as the doors to the room opened.

Lina, Amelia, and Prince Phil walked in. "So is this the man that has been sending my dear daughter those letters?" Prince Phil asked looking down at Joseph, who was still tied to a chair.

"Yes," Zelgadiss answered moving to Amelia's side. He was relieved when she didn't step away, but she didn't meet his eyes either.

"Well then, let's see what you have to say for yourself," Prince Phil moved to stand in front of Joseph. "They tell me you are from Xoanna, is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty," Joseph answered.

"And, are you responsible for the monster attacks?" Phil asked.

Joseph's eyes widened. "Monster attacks?" He looked amongst the group of people until his eyes landed back on Phil. "What attacks? Who was attacked?"

"Amelia was," Lina said.

"What?!" Joseph wailed. His grey eyes pinned Zelgadiss with loathing. "Why weren't you protecting my beloved?!

Zelgadiss ground his teeth together, his hand flexing on the hilt of his sword. "I was, she's still here isn't she," he managed to say with a calm tone.

Joseph released a mocking snort. "I doubt that's because of your abilities. I'm sure my dear Amelia did all the work."

Amelia didn't say anything. She had gotten free from one of the monsters, and prevented the other from attack Zelgadiss, but she hadn't done a lot during the fight except hide behind him. Her eyes narrowed. No, she hid behind him under force.

"Zelgadiss is an exceptional bodyguard," Prince Phil said. "He's done his job perfectly. My concern is you and your motives toward my daughter."

Joseph regarded the crown prince for a moment. "To be honest," a light blush crept across his face. Amelia felt a tendril of disgust travel up her spine when he looked at her and smiled. "I would like to request Amelia's hand in marriage."

"You what?" Zelgadiss growled. The others all looked at him, shocked by his sudden loss of control. "Sorry," he mumbled as he took his hand off of his sword.

"Now worries, I can understand your concern," Prince Phil said patting Zelgadiss' shoulder. "But," he turned his eyes back to Joseph, "Why would you request Amelia's hand?"

"Because we love each other!" Joseph instantly said.

"We do not!" Amelia protested. "I've never met him before Daddy. I do not what to marry him."

Phil looked at his daughter with compassion. "I understand," he said. Turning to Joseph he said, "Under these circumstance I cannot consider your proposal."

"But," Joseph started to complain.

"As you are a lord of a neighboring country, we'll send you home without being harmed," Phil continued. "Should you continue harassing my daughter I will permit her bodyguards to take action against you."

Joseph looked to Gourry, Lina, and Zelgadiss. Lina smiled at him. Gourry did nothing. Zeladiss glared at him, daring him to try something. If his status as a nobleman from another country wasn't protecting him Zelgadiss would have already taken action against him. Joseph was continually becoming his least favorite person.

"Are you saying you won't allow us to marry?" Joseph asked.

Phil looked stunned for a moment. "Yes, that is what I'm saying," he answered.

Joseph sighed. "I understand. I would have liked to have your blessing, but," he drifted off.

"But what?" Zelgadiss demanded.

Joseph said nothing more, his eyes just remained on Amelia. Realizing this Zelgadiss pushed Amelia behind him. Joseph looked at Zelgadiss, hate obvious in his eyes. Zelgadiss returned the look. He didn't know what he was planning, but he would not let him do anything to Amelia.

"I think we've heard enough," Lina said. "Gourry and I will make sure he gets off in the morning. As for Amelia, Zel can look after her for a while by himself."

Prince Phil nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Now, we have to discuss these monsters."

"Of course," Lina said. "Gourry, stay here and watch him."

"Got it," Gourry agreed.

Leaving Gourry behind to watch the captive lord they left the room, and made their way to another room. They gathered around a table Prince Phil at the head of the table, Lina on his left, and Amelia and Zelgadiss on his right. The four looked between each other, all of them trying to understand what the other was thinking.

"Do we know anything about the monsters that attacked?" Prince Phil asked breaking the tense silence.

"Other than they are after Amelia, no," Zelgadiss answered.

"I think we know something else," Lina spoke up. The others looked to the redhead. "I heard a familiar voice right before I found Joseph in the gardens. It seems an old friend of ours might be involved."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

Lina looked at the princess with a steady gaze. "Xellos," she answered.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I wasn't sure until we saw those monsters earlier," Lina defended. "I didn't want to alarm anyone until I knew that it was him."

"But now you do?" Prince Phil asked.

Lina nodded. "Yes, now I'm sure that Xellos was the one I heard outside. Whatever it is that's going on, we can bet he's at the center of it."

"Including the matter with Lord Joseph?" Phil asked.

Lina sighed. "No, I'm quite positive he has nothing to do with this. He seems to just be an obsessed stocking freak."

Amelia shivered. Prince Phil nodded his head in understanding. "Than if that is all, we should work out a plan to protect Amelia."

"Right," Lina agreed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what do you think? **

**Voice: I think you need to stop giving cliff hangers.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Voice: Hey! Don't ignore me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love!

_**Princess Protection**_

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've been dealing with the death of a family member. **

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 5: Love! Zelgadiss' Emotional Revelation!_

That night Lina slept in Amelia's room with her, while Gourry and Zelgadiss remained outside the doors. They were all ready for another attack, but none came. The night passed peacefully, and the sun rose starting a new day.

As arranged last night, Lina and Gourry escorted Joseph to an awaiting carriage and out of Seilune, after breakfast of course. This left Zelgadiss behind to protect Amelia. The chimera was the only one that hadn't had a restful night. Most of his dreams had been centered on Amelia making his sleep fitful. One had been about her death, another about Joseph succeeding in his plan to take her away, and the third was his most troublesome one. He had been holding Amelia in his arms, their lips hovering merely an inch apart. Love and happiness shone in her deep blue eyes as she looked up at him, and he felt an answering emotional sell up inside him.

It was the third dream that really had Zelgadiss thinking that morning. True, he knew he felt something for Amelia, but love? Could he really be in love with the hero worshipping, justice loving, energetic princess? He glanced to his right taking in Amelia as she sat at her desk looking over a document. He felt his heart tighten at the sight of her small shoulders hunched, and the scrunched up look on her face as she read. She was so beautiful, even when concentrating.

Zelgadiss' eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. Turning his attention away from Amelia's profile he thought about something else instead, his protective instincts toward her. Sure they were friends, and he was her bodyguard, but did that really explain it all? Could he truly write his protectiveness of her off with just those two reasons?

He considered each topic separately. Lina and Gourry were probably the closest he could come up with to also call his friends. He felt protective of them, but not to the point of talking Gaav's sword to the back, or facing down two demons while shielding one of them. He would of course cast a barrier around them and fight side by side to protect one of them, but he probably wouldn't go to the extreme of endangering his own life to keep them alive. He did with Amelia though. Zelgadiss found it almost unbearable when she got hurt, and found himself always looking for retribution toward the one responsible. No, he couldn't explain his protective nature over Amelia as them being friends.

Pushing the friendship idea aside he considered the second possibility, his bodyguard job and duty to protect Amelia. Again this was one that didn't add up. He had taken bodyguard jobs before, and he had never been willing to sacrifice his life for his employer. He just didn't see the point in that. Plus, the time he had taken Gaav's sword for Amelia he hadn't been her bodyguard, just her traveling companion and friend. Zelgadiss closed his eyes and forced down the sigh that wanted to escape when he realized that his job didn't explain his desire to keep Amelia safe at all costs, regardless of himself.

What did that leave him with? He knew Amelia was important to him. He knew that seeing her sad hurt him, and that her smile could keep him going even in the darkest of times. But did that mean he loved her? The notion wasn't alien to him, he had considered it before, but had always been able to talk himself out of the idea. Now though, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do that. The more he thought about it, the more he honestly considered being in love with her.

"Ahnnn!" Amelia groaned as she stretched her arms above her head. She rolled her head from side to side, obviously trying to work out some of the tension in her muscles.

Zelgadiss' eyes were trained on her and her delicate neck as she did this. Her movements seemed so fluid, despite the normality of them. The way her small hands rubbed at a possible knot in her neck drew his attention.

"Here let me help," he said moving forward.

Amelia's eyes widened, and she looked over to him with a startled look. "Are you sure?" she asked not wanting him to do anything he didn't want too.

Zelgadiss paused. He did want to, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to touch her. Still the part of him that wanted to seemed to be stronger than the cautious part of him. "Yeah," he answered closing the distance between them.

Amelia said nothing as she turned around and Zelgadiss brought his hands up to her throat. Carefully he massaged her neck with his thumbs, making small rhythmic circles. A soft sound, close to a sigh, left Amelia's lips as she relaxed under his touch. Her skin was so smooth, just as smooth as it looked. He was surprised to feel the tension in her neck and shoulders though. For a girl that seemed to have no true worries, she was extremely tense.

"Are you okay?" Zelgadiss asked. He found his worry for her growing as he continued to massage along her shoulders.

"Mm, I'm just a bit stressed about the meeting with the ambassadors coming up," she answered. "Daddy said they have something they want to announce, and I should be present to hear it."

"I see," Zelgadiss said, still rubbing her shoulders.

"Amelia-sama," a maid came in and bowed, "Your father would like to speak with you."

Amelia sighed, "Alright. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

The maid bowed again, "Yes, right away."

Zelgadiss caught the small smile on the maid's lips as she looked at them both before leaving. Realizing he was still massaging Amelia's shoulders he quickly snatched his hands away. He should have stopped as soon as the maid had entered, so why had he continued? _'Because I didn't see the need to stop,' _he reprimanded himself. He was so comfortable with Amelia that he never really did think about how he presented himself to her. The fact she accepted him for him without asking anything probably was a big factor in that as well.

Amelia gathered up two scrolls before standing and heading for the door. Zelgadiss walked closely beside her, his senses scanning for any threat as they walked down the corridors. Normally he didn't see the need to do that, but with the latest monster attacks and the Joseph situation he wasn't about to take any chances with her safety.

There it was again, the need to keep her safe. He was beginning to accept that his desire to protect her stemmed from more than just their neutral status, and did in fact come from something deeper, but he wasn't yet willing to accept that he did in fact love her. Sure Gourry had hinted at it, but that didn't mean anything! The swordsman may be a bit more perceptive than others, but that didn't mean he was right about this. And besides, Gourry had only asked why he hadn't told Amelia that he cared for her, nothing suspicious about that.

They reached doors leading to Phil's office and were instantly let in by the guards standing out front. "You wanted to see me Daddy?" Amelia asked as she walked in, Zelgadiss right behind her.

Phil looked up from his desk and smiled at his daughter. "Yes, take a seat," he said indicating one of the chairs. As Amelia sat Zelgadiss remained standing, taking up a position behind and off to the side a bit of her. Phil took in his little girl, a sad expression entering his eyes. "Amelia, as you know the ambassadors are meeting soon, and will be addressing you during that meeting."

"Yes," she answered.

"I feel I should pre-warn you that what they are going to talk to you about will not be a welcomed subject," her father continued.

Amelia's eyes narrowed for a moment. "What do they want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Zelgadiss waited patiently for Prince Phil to explain, a growing dread building up inside him with each passing second.

Phil stood and went over to Amelia. Getting down on his knees so he was eye level with her, he peered into her eyes. "They believe it is time you find a husband," he said. Both Amelia and Zelgadiss' eyes widened. "And they are going to each present a suitor to you during the meeting."

"What?!" Amelia shouted.

"I thought Seilune was against arranged marriages?" Zelgadiss asked. His heart felt like someone had a death grip on it. Amelia could be getting married, to someone he didn't know, someone that wasn't him!

Phil's expression darkened. "We are, but I cannot turn down other nations from presenting suitors. The final choice will of course be yours Amelia," he reassured her.

"Then the choice is easy!" Amelia fumed standing up. "Deny every marriage proposal and tell them I shall find my own husband! I will not marry for the sake of diplomatic connections! It isn't just to force me to marry someone I do not love!" Tears had collected in Amelia's eyes. After everything she had just gone through with Joseph and being attacked by monsters, she was now being told she might have to enter a political marriage? How cruel could they be to her?

"Amelia," Phil tried to appeal to her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"No, I will not accept a suitor!" Amelia denied, the tears falling. She began to run, but collided with Zelgadiss instead. She looked up at him, a look near heartbreak in her eyes.

Instantly Zelgadiss wrapped his arms around her and held her close. That had sealed it for him. He loved her, and he would never see her with someone else. Zelgadiss looked over to Prince Phil and mouthed out, "Let me handle this."

Phil nodded and allowed Zelgadiss to leave with Amelia still held in his arms. When they left Phil allowed a smile to slip into place. He had no doubt Amelia would find a husband, it just wasn't going to be one of the young men the ambassadors had in mind. Not that he cared. His daughter's choice was already quite clear.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well? Is it good for a return chapter?**

**Voice: We spent most of this chapter inside of Zel's mind!**

**Me: So?**

**Voice: I was just pointing that out. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Information!

_**Princess Protection**_

**I am pleased to bring you the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to my three reviewers, you guys are great. And if anyone else is reading this story, thank you for taking your time.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 6: Information! Xellos Appears!_

"He what?" Lina cried, falling out of her chair. Amelia had just filled her in on what her father had told her about the Ambassadors and their desire to have her married. They had just arrived from seeing Joseph to the city walls, and found Zelgadiss comforting a distressed Amelia. It had taken them awhile, but they had been able calm her down and find out what was going on.

"That sure doesn't sound like something Phil would do," Gourry said, a confused look on his face as he sat beside Lina.

"He did say it was my choice in the end," Amelia whispered. "But it's just the idea that he accepted the proposals that upsets me."

Lina regarded the princess for a moment, then shifted her gaze to the silent man standing behind her. Zelgadiss had done very little talking, instead it seemed like he was deep in thought. Lina could only guess what he was thinking about, but she was almost completely positive it had something to do with this marriage issue.

"Well, I doubt Phil will force you into it, so don't worry about it," Lina shrugged the issue aside.

Zelgadiss ground his teeth. He didn't understand how she could be so blasé about the situation. Amelia was possibly going to be married off to some random stranger. This wasn't something to just brush aside. Of course Lina wasn't in love with Amelia, so her thoughts probably weren't running along the same path as his. As a matter of fact since he had come to terms with his feelings for Amelia he had been contemplating what to do about them. He could tell her, but he didn't know how he would do that. He could ignore them and do nothing, but then he would lose her to someone else. He could wait for her to say something, but he pretty much already knew what that was. He had no idea what he was going to do.

A sigh left Zelgadiss drawing Lina's attention back to him. The redhead regarded him curiously. He was troubled about something, and considering how he was looking at Amelia it probably had something to do with her. _'Hmm, interesting,'_ Lina smiled as a plan to get information about his feelings for the princess out him began to form. She had promised to help Amelia after all, and a good friend kept her promises.

"Miss Lina, did Mister Joseph leave peacefully?" Amelia asked.

Lina's smile only grew at the narrowing of Zelgadiss' eyes with the mention of Amelia's little admirer. "He did," Lina answered. "He should be on his way to back to Xoanna."

"That's good," Amelia sighed. She had enough going on and didn't need to worry about him being around.

"My, my things seem to be a little complicated around here," a voice filled with mirth said. The four were instantly on guard. Gourry drew his sword; Lina, Zelgadiss, and Amelia gathered a spell in their hands, and everyone turned to face Xellos, who was sitting calmly at a small table smiling at them. "I do hope none of you get hurt."

"Xellos," Zelgadiss growled as he moved in front of Amelia. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm hurt, and here I came with a friendly warning," Xellos smiled.

"Is that right?" Lina smiled back, slowly advancing toward the high ranking monster.

"Yes," Xellos answered, but he was too late in reacting to the advancing sorceress.

Lina reached out, grabbed Xellos, and put him in a headlock. "So, what's this warning? And why are your friends trying to kill Amelia? Huh?" Lina asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now Lina, please be fair. I had nothing to do with that attack," Xellos denied.

"I don't believe you," Zelgadiss snapped.

"You always have something to do with it; why else would you be here?" Amelia countered.

"Now that isn't nice," Xellos pouted. "I'm only here to observe. Honest."

"Observe?" Lina released the monster, but didn't step away from him. Her eyes were narrowed as she considered his words. She didn't trust Xellos, but something told her he wasn't trying to deceive them. He might not always tell the whole truth, but he never made a point to lie. If that was one thing she could count on, it was that Xellos could be counted on to tell the truth. "What have you come here to observe?" Lina asked.

Xellos smiled and disappeared, only to reappear behind Amelia. Amelia gasped and tried to move away, but he reached out and place two fingers below her chin. "It seems someone within the monster race would very much like to see you dead Miss Amelia," Xellos said.

"Don't touch her," Zelgadiss ordered smacking Xellos' hand away and moving between them.

"Sorry," Xellos apologized holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "As for what I'm supposed to observe, why, this whole situation of course."

"What do you mean?" Lina demanded.

Xellos smiled, "Surely you can imagine what would happen if young Amelia was too die right? With her sister missing, and no other heir to the throne, Seilune would be brought to its knees without a successor to the crown prince."

"And the White Magic capital would fall," Lina finished.

"No," Amelia gasped, her hands covering her mouth, and tears collecting in her eyes. "That's terrible. Thousands would die if Seilune fell."

"And that is exactly what the monster race wants," Lina glared at Xellos. It was making sense now. The attack on Amelia had been well planned, right when they were distracted by the stalker. "Still, why are you only observing? Wouldn't this be something that your master would be interested in as well?"

Xellos just smiled and shrugged. "Well Lord Beast Master doesn't tell me a lot. I was just told to observe you, and to report on how everything turns out."

"So, you're the messenger," Gourry said with a smile. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I think he's telling the truth."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yep, he's never lied to us before," Gourry answered.

"No, just intentionally misled us," Zelgadiss added in.

"Not the issue here," Lina snapped. "Look, let's just focus on the issue at hand. The monster race is targeting Amelia hoping to send the country into chaos."

"But aren't there any other heirs to the throne?" Gourry asked.

Amelia shook her head sadly. "My sister, Gracia, has been missing for years. Uncle Randionel along with my cousin Alfred are dead, both who tried to overthrow Father. Uncle Christopher still lives, but he advocated the throne. After father, I'm next in line and there is no one after me."

"Exactly!" Xellos said cheerfully. "So if Amelia was to die then there would be no one to claim the throne of Seilune, leaving the country vulnerable to enemy approach."

"Yes, yes we got that," Lina said waving the issue aside. Despite her calm outward appearance, she was deeply worried about what they had just been told. "What I want to know," she glared at the demon, "Is why your master isn't interested in all of this."

Xellos smiled. "Now that," he brought his finger to his lips, "Is a secret." With that he disappeared.

"Well that was helpful," Lina sighed as she sat down.

"It was?" Gourry asked.

"Actually it was," Zelgadiss answered. "For once that bastard was of some help. Because of him we know why they are targeting Amelia."

"Yeah, which means I should probably go see Phil and tell him what's going on," Lina said standing and stretching. Gourry stood to follow, but Lina stopped him. "No, you stay and help Zelgadiss keep watch on Amelia."

"Okay," Gourry said retaking his seat.

As Lina left, Zelgadiss returned to thinking of how to face his feelings for Amelia. He did realize that he needed to stop being over protective of her. Amelia and he had always fought side by side, now shouldn't be any different. Besides if they really were after her having her free to move around and fight would be helpful. Still, the idea that he could once again lose her because of the monster race filled him with such conflicting emotions. He was infuriated that they would try and take her from him again. He was also terrified that he could lose her, that he wouldn't be able to protect her.

Amelia smiled as Gourry began to play a game of chess with her, her taking the first move. A peaceful calm washed over him as he watched her. _'I can't lose her a second time. Not to the monster race, or a fiancé,'_ Zelgadiss decided. _'I'll tell her.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Zelgadiss has made up his mind! He's going to tell Amelia he loves her! **

**Voice: Nothing is that simple with you. You're going to find some way to mess this up.**

**Me: That's mean! I am not!**

**Voice: Right.**

**Me: Okay, maybe it won't be so simple. But that doesn't mean they won't get together!**

**Voice: If you keep them apart much longer I'm going to throw you into the Sea of Chaos.**

**Me: … You can't do that.**

**Voice: Try me.**

**Me: Please Review! *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7: Fail!

_**Prince Protection**_

**I'm on time! Just barely, but this update is on time! This week started out really busy, and it promises to continue on that way.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 7: Fail! Confession Interrupted!_

Zelgadiss sighed. He had been thinking about how to tell Amelia about his feelings for hours, and all he could come up with was something romantic. He had considered every possible option he had available to him, but nothing seemed right. He had considered roses and a letter, but considering what Joseph had pulled that wasn't an option. Just coming out and saying it would seem abrupt and meaningless. Then he had considered Amelia as a whole. She was a hyper, hear worshipping, peace loving, romance seeking, tomb-boy.

There was no way he could think of something that would work with all of those aspects of who she is. So he went with the best possible option. Amelia had confessed to being a fan of melodrama and she seemed to be all for romantic situations, so he had chosen a moonlit walk through the garden. The setting was dramatic, especially with the fountains and fireflies. The moonlight was romantic, and it would highlight the confession.

With the plan set he had to work on what exactly he was going to say. That had proven even harder. He was a man of very little words. It didn't help that he had never pictured himself in this situation, confessing to the woman he loves, and a princess at that! Whenever he had gotten a chance to slip away he had. He had stood in front of a mirror and practiced what he was going to say to her. He felt foolish, but by the time dinner was being served he had worked out an appropriate confession.

Now, with only two hours to go before the moon was at its ultimate position, he just had to work up the courage to invite her out for a walk. He had never thought that asking her for something so simple would be so nerve shatteringly terrifying. Just the idea of approaching her caused his palms to become clammy, his heart rate would increase, and his knees would begin to shake. He had faced down dark lords, monsters, and death with barely any hesitation, but asking the girl he loves for a walk was petrifying. This brought him to where he was now, standing outside Amelia's rooms, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Hey Zel," Lina called coming up behind him. "What'cha doing out here?"

Zelgadiss jumped slightly. Quickly composing himself he turned to the redhead. "Looking for Amelia," he managed to say with a straight face.

Lina quirked an eyebrow, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh really?" she asked.

Zelgadiss felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He didn't like how she was looking at him. "Um, yes," he answered unsure of what to say.

"Great!" Lina said going to the door and opening it. "Hey Amelia, Zel's looking for you!"

Blue eyes turned to the door. "Okay," Amelia smiled and got up from the chair she was seated at.

Gourry got up to follow but Lina quickly intercepted him. Zelgadiss watched with an irritated scowl as Lina whispered something to the blonde swordsman. Gourry looked confused, but obviously agreed with whatever the sorceress had said for he remained sitting.

Amelia, having reached Zelgadiss' side, smiled up at him. "What did you need Mister Zelgadiss?"

The nervous feeling was back. Zelgadiss took several deep breaths. He could do this. He had faced evils beyond imagine, he could ask her for a simple walk! "Amelia," his voice cracked.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked, worry for him shinning in her eyes.

"Yes," Zelgadiss said clearing his throat. "How about we go for a walk and talk?" Zelgadiss could almost jump for joy for making the invitation sound so causal.

Amelia's smile widened. Nodding her head shallowly she said, "Alright. Where to?" she asked closing the door behind her.

Zelgadiss waited a second to answer, making it seem like he was thinking about a destination. "How about the garden?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," Amelia answered and they headed toward the gardens.

The second they were out of sight Lina and Gourry poked their heads out of the door. "Now will you tell me what's going on?" Gourry asked.

"I think Zel is going to confess," Lina said.

"He's what?" Gourry gaped down at her. Suddenly his face scrunched up with confusion. "Confess what?"

Lina nearly fell over. Turning on the blonde she hit him upside the head. "He's going to tell her he loves her!" she yelled.

Gourry covered his head and warded off the beatings. "Alright, alright I get it," he cried.

Lina stopped and sighed. "Good, now let's follow them!"

"Huh? Why?" Gourry asked. "Isn't something like this personal?"

Lina could nearly kill him for his stupidity. "As their friends it is our job to make sure this goes smoothly. And with monsters after Amelia we should be there just in case."

"Oh right," Gourry said brining a fisted hand down into an open palm.

Lina sighed and decided saying anything else would be completely pointless. Turning away from her dimwitted companion she followed after the duo. Gourry was still confused, but followed after her.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia's smile hadn't faded once since they had started walking. Zelgadiss was pleased that she was in a good mood. He liked to think he was the cause of her smile, but he wasn't going to be delusional. Amelia was looking around the garden with a simple kind of happiness. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, and her smile was delicate, just like the rose petals she was touching. The moonlight bathed her causing both her skin and hair to glow softly. Zelgadiss was sure there was no one as beautiful as Amelia.

"So," Amelia's voice drew Zelgadiss out of his observations of her, "What did you need to talk to me about?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadiss looked around, and smiled. They were near the fountains. "How about we sit," he suggested. He guided her to the rim of the fountain and they sat down. Amelia said nothing as Zelgadiss composed himself. "Amelia," his voice was shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and tried again, "We've known each other for a while now."

"We have," Amelia nodded. "A little over four years."

"Yes," Zelgadiss acknowledge. "And over those four years we've been through a lot together."

"That's for sure!" Amelia sighed. "I still can't believe it all. But," she smiled at him, "I don't think I would have been able to get through it as well as I did without you beside me."

Zelgadiss' eyes widened and his face turned red. _'Was that a confession?'_ he wondered, his mind panicking. _'No, calm down. She was just saying we work well together.'_

"Mister Zelgadiss, are you alright?" Amelia asked leaning forward and touching his face lightly. "You're really red."

"Ah," Zelgadiss snapped out of his internal panic. "Yes I'm fine. And, I feel the same." Amelia tilted her head to the side. Reaching up, Zelgadiss took Amelia's hand in his, and looking into her eyes he said, "Without you I might not have found the strength to fight as hard as I did." Amelia's eyes slowly grew in size as Zelgadiss' actions began to register with her. Her heart rate increased and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Amelia, what I'm trying to say is," Zelgadiss felt a sense of calm overcome him. He smiled lightly, reached out with his free hand, and touched her cheek gently. "I lo-"

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Amelia cried jumping up and knocking Zelgadiss into the fountain.

"Amelia! Get down!" Lina yelled rushing over to her and tackling her to the ground.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia cried wincing as her elbow scrapped harshly against the cobble stone path.

"Gourry!" Lina called out.

"Right here," Gourry called back. He had his sword in hand, his arms tensed as he held back a monster.

"Don't interfere," the monster from earlier sneered.

Zelgadiss, dripping wet, and pissed rose from the fountain. Quietly he began to chant, gathering power from the astral plane to him. "Ra Tilt!" he called releasing the spell directly at the monster.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Of course you're stopping it there.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: Whatever. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Melancholy!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Next week I will not be posting an update. I will start updates back up the week after, but I'm going to work on some other things next week.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 8: Melancholy! Zelgadiss is Depressed?_

Gourry barely had time to dodge out of the way as the column of blue and white energy shot toward him. Pushing forward he got free of the monster and dived to the side. The energy passed right beside him, he could feel the heat against his skin. Unlike Gourry the monster didn't have the second needed to get out of the way. He tried to slip back into the shadows, but the spell hit him straight on driving him backward.

His body was battered from the astral plane. Steam rose from his physical body, and he stammered in his weakened state. The shot was a direct hit, and he was presently seriously injured. He shot the chimera a glare, Zelgadiss returned it.

"Gourry, don't let him escape!" Lina shouted as she got up positioning herself between Amelia and the monster.

"Where's the other one?" Amelia asked remembering the tentacle monster that had attacked along with this one.

"It was just this one," Lina said. Despite saying this Lina had a spell forming in her hand as she slowly approached the monster, Amelia beside her. "So, who are you, and what are you planning by targeting Amelia?" Lina asked the monster.

The creature glowered at the redhead. "Why should I answer your questions?" he snapped.

"Oh Zelgadiss, I think he still wants to interfere!" Lina said cheerfully. "Why are you soaking wet?" she asked once she took in his appearance.

Zelgadiss ignored Lina's question, he was far too upset over the situation to answer her. Walking over to them he drew his sword and cast Astra Vine through it. The monster tried to scamper away, but Gourry cut him off. Amelia began a low chant, a Ra Tilt gathering in her hands. Lina's cheerful smile never went away as the others surrounded the monster.

"My name is Schatten(1)," he said, his head bowed.

Lina nodded her head, "Good, now what's the name of the other one that was with you last time?"

Schatten seethed. How dare these lowly humans demand answers of him like this?! He was a powerful monster, he shouldn't be bowing to them. Still as he looked at the well known group surrounding him he had no choice. He knew what they were capable of, especially the sorceress. "Rebe," he grumbled.

"Great," Lina grinned. "Now, who are you working for?"

"I'm working for GAH!" Schatten was impaled by a black spiraling top. His body slowly dissolved into nothing.

"Xellos!" Lina shouted spinning on her heel and glaring at the monster floating behind her. His purple hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his face was, as always, smiling. "What do you think you're doing?" Lina demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you see I can't stand weak traitors," Xellos answered with a light hearted tone.

"You damn priest!" Lina growled. "You'd better have the answers for us then!"

Xellos' smile faded as he opened his eyes. "Now you know I can't tell you anything, unless you want to try and force the information from me?"

Lina bit her lips, her hands fisting at her sides. They needed the information, but fighting Xellos wasn't a wise choice of action. They would probably just end up killing each other, and then nothing would be accomplished.

"Miss Lina," Amelia said, her voice filled with worry.

"There's no way we can fight him," Zelgadiss admitted with an irritated huff.

"You're right," Lina admitted. "But!" she glared at Xellos, "You aren't going to interfere with us anymore, got it?"

"We shall see," Xellos answered as he shimmered out.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

It was almost as soon as they had gotten inside that the dark cloud had rested over Zelgadiss. He couldn't believe he had failed so miserably! Everything was so perfect, why did it have to turn out like that? Just a little longer and he could have said it. Amelia looked like she was waiting for him to say something important. _'Damn it!'_ Zelgadiss mentally cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it.

"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia's soft voice drew the chimera from his depressing thoughts. Zelgadiss turned to her, his eyes taking in the soft blush painting her cheeks. "Um, about what happened earlier, I-I," Amelia's words caught in her throat.

Zelgadiss was unable to move or say anything else. Did she know what he was trying to say and was responding? Maybe the moment hadn't been a complete waste!

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the fountain!" Amelia rushed out before turning a deeper shade of red and running off.

A cold breeze blew by Zelgadiss as he only went deeper into depression. _'Of course she wasn't here to respond to my feelings,'_ Zelgadiss thought as he moved to a seat and sat down. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

Amelia ran down the hallways berating herself. She knew what Zelgadiss was trying to tell her, so why couldn't she honestly say what she wanted to? All she had to do was say that she loved him as well. Why was that so hard?

"Why did I apologize?" Amelia asked herself as she reached her room where Lina was waiting for her.

"You okay Amelia?" Lina asked going over to her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Amelia answered waving her arms in front of her. She backed up until she hit the door, her injured elbow banging against it. "Ow," she cried.

"Here, let me see that," Lina said taking her arm and casting a healing spell. "So did you go see Zel?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," Amelia blushed, her heart rate picking up. "I apologized to him," she whispered.

Lina gaped at her. "What? Why?!"

"Because I pushed him into the fountain!" Amelia cried.

Lina sighed. _'Poor Zelgadiss,'_ she thought, _'He's probably completely depressed now.'_

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina wasn't completely wrong. Zelgadiss was depressed, but he was also slowly gaining the courage to try again. He had felt it in those moments before they were interrupted, he could tell her. He just had to come up with a different plan. A walk was apparently a bad idea. Perhaps a private moment in the Library? That could work. Amelia was always in there studying or going over documents. Maybe he could send Lina and Gourry away and then he could talk to her privately.

"Yes, that'll work," Zelgadiss decided. "Tomorrow I'll tell her, no matter what!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Schatten: German for shadow. All monster names will be German words describing them in one way or another. Why? Because I decided so!**

**(2)Rebe: German for vine. I thought it sounded better than the word for "Tentacle".**

**Voice: Go Zel! You can do it! Tell her how you feel!**

**Me: What? No threats?**

**Voice: Oh, if you mess it up next time I'll send you into the deep darkest pit of torture imaginable!**

**Me: … If you say so.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Return!

_**Princess Protection**_

**My one week break is over and now I'm back! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 9: Return! Joseph's Back?_

The sun rose and so did Amelia with it. Her mind was racing as she quietly snuck from her bed and made her way out onto the balcony. Thoughts of last night were swimming in her head. Zelgadiss' behavior, her own anticipation for his words, their interruption, the monsters' reasons for attacking her, Xellos' reason to keep it all quiet, and her own feelings for her bodyguard all of it circulated in her mind. She hadn't rested well, having been up before the dawn. Now that the light bathed the kingdom in its early glow she decided it would be safe to get up.

Lina was still sleeping blissfully , not that Amelia couldn't blame her. She too wished to sleep that way, but couldn't. There were just too many unanswered questions running through her mind. And though she realized it was wrong, Zelgadiss was the one at the front of it all. She knew she should be concentrating on the attacks, but she couldn't. Over and over she had played the scene in the garden in her mind, and each time she had come up with the same conclusion, he was trying to confess. Despite that reasoning, she was wary to believe it. After all, she could be wrong. He might have just wanted to tell her something else.

"No," Amelia whispered into the chilly morning breeze, "Mister Zelgadiss must have been-"

"I must have been what?"

Amelia spun around, her large blue eyes widening at the sight of the chimera walking over to her with a smile. Her breath caught in her lungs as the sun glistened off the stones imbedded in his skin, and she suddenly had the most uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch him. She forced her hands to remain at her side.

"You're up early, Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia said with a hesitant smile.

Zelgadiss regarded her closely. "I heard you wake up, and thought I'd check on you," he responded moving to stand beside her next to the banister. "You know, coming out here alone isn't a good idea right now. You could get hurt," he said turning his sharp silver gaze to her.

Amelia licked her bottom lip, her eyes catching how Zelgadiss' own followed the action. "I needed to get away from Miss Lina's snoring," Amelia answered with a joking tone.

"Yeah, I can see how that might get annoying," Zelgadiss said turning his gaze away from Amelia and out to the city. "I'm not sure how Gourry can handle it."

"He seems to not notice, and even if he did, I doubt he would complain," Amelia said turning her eyes to follow Zelgadiss'.

"Guess you're right there," Zelgadiss laughed, "As long as he can be with Lina he really doesn't care what comes his way."

Amelia sighed as she thought about the love and loyalty her two friends had for each other. It was an amazing thing, even if they denied it most the time. "I wish I had someone like that," she whispered, more to herself than to the one standing beside her.

"You could," Zelgadiss responded not meeting her eyes. "Have someone like that I mean. If you just," Zelgadiss' words drifted off.

Amelia turned to him again, her eyes beseeching. "If I just, what?" she asked.

Zelgadiss turned his eyes back to her. She was so beautiful in the morning light. The soft glow did wonders to her complexion, but more than that it enhanced the constant sparkle in her expressive eyes. Reaching out he touched the backs of his fingers softly against her cheek, reveling in the smoothness of it. "If you just-"

"AMELIA! Where are you?!" Lina's loud voice came through the veranda doors causing both to sigh, and Zelgadiss to drop his hand. "AMELIA!"

"What's wrong Lina?" Gourry called, the sound of Amelia's bedroom door opening following the question.

"I can't find Amelia!" Lina's voice was growing panicked.

"I'm out here," Amelia called out deciding to spare her two friends the distress of her absence.

A second later Lina and Gourry were out on the veranda with them, a stern glare in place on the redheaded sorceress' face. "Are you trying to scare us to death?" Lina scolded.

"But, Mister Zelgadiss was out here with me," Amelia held up her hands to ward off her friend's anger.

"That isn't the point!" Lina shouted. "You shouldn't be out in the open like this. Get back inside now!"

Amelia sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. Zelgadiss took in the depressed look on the princess' face and decided to intervene. "Lina, it's a beautiful morning, and we can't keep her locked in the castle all the time. Let her enjoy this until breakfast at least," he suggested.

Lina turned her narrowed eyes on the chimera. "Fine," she said after a minute. "But we're all staying out here with you. From now on when you're outside all of us are with you."

"I can live with that," Amelia smiled. Turning her gaze to Zelgadiss she whispered, "Thank you."

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Zelgadiss watched as Amelia spoke with dignitaries and visiting noblemen. He was standing right beside her, Lina and Gourry off the side a bit. With the arrival of so many Zelgadiss knew it was only a matter of time before the suitors were presented to the young princess. _'I won't give them the chance,'_ Zelgadiss promised himself. If his count was right he still had two days before the ambassadors called for Amelia, he had to act before then.

Once the ambassadors made their request there would be even more people crowding in around her, making it far more difficult to speak with her about this. He didn't have time to waste, but he still had no idea how to get her alone. She had been busy since after breakfast. Phil kept requesting she run back and forth, people always seemed to require her opinion, and the few times she did rest she was too exhausted to say anything. There had to be some way he could sneak a moment with her away from everyone else. He didn't want to say this around others. It was a private matter after all.

"Amelia, can you fetch me something from the Library?" Phil asked coming over to them. "A book, the one describing the traditional ceremonies for spring."

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Of course, I know which one that is," she said turning and heading toward the Library.

Zelgadiss saw this as his chance. Signaling Lina and Gourry to fall back he followed her alone. He was a bit suspicious of the fact Lina hadn't fought the order, but he quickly put it out of his mind. The two walked in silence until they came to the expansive private royal library. Amelia instantly made a beeline for a specific section, Zelgadiss following closely.

"Let's see, I know it was around here somewhere," Amelia mumbled to herself as she scanned the shelves.

"Amelia," Zelgadiss called softly gaining her attention.

"Hmm," she turned to him, her large eyes curious. "What is it Mister Zelgadiss?"

Zelgadiss took a deep breath. Again he felt that same strange calming sensation over take him. Stepping forward he reached out and cupped her cheek with one hand. Amelia's eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks as they looked at each other. She could feel her pulse pick up, but remained calm as Zelgadiss gathered his words.

"Amelia," he whispered taking another step forward. Their bodies were almost touching now. "I tried to say this last night, before we were interrupted," he said leaning down.

"Yes?" Amelia breathed out, her lashes fluttering to half mast.

"I love-"

"Amelia my love!" the familiar, and unwelcomed, voice of Lord Joseph broke the tension in the room, and blocking out most of Zelgadiss' words.

Instantly Zelgadiss turned and glared at the Xoanna lord. Pushing Amelia behind him he regarded the other man coldly. "What are you doing here?" Zelgadiss growled out.

Joseph blinked several times before narrowing his own eyes on the chimera. "I'm here to see my bride of course," he answered with a haughty tone.

"What?" Amelia gasped, her hand clutching Zelgadiss' cape. "Don't tell me, you are one of the suitors."

Joseph smiled lovingly at the dark haired princess. "That I am my beloved," he said bowing and reaching out to her.

"Don't touch her," Zelgadiss snapped smacking his hand away. "I can't believe this. You are Martina's choice?"

Joseph's smile turned cocky. "My queen has appointed me ambassador to Seilune, and I made the choice to enter myself as a suitor. Of course her Majesty approved the decision."

A choked sound escaped Amelia as she fought to come to grips with the information. Zelgadiss glanced over his shoulder, his eyes softening on her face. "It's alright, he won't do anything," he promised her with a gentle tone.

"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia looked up to him, her eyes filled with deep emotions. Zelgadiss realized the feelings held in those eyes were for him.

Joseph also noted the look. "Amelia, please step away from that man," he suggested holding out his hand. "It isn't right for you to be so close to a man that isn't your betrothed."

"Zelgadiss is my bodyguard," Amelia responded.

"And you will address Amelia by her title while your acting as the ambassador of Xoanna," Lina ordered coming up behind Joseph. "She is the princess of this country, and you are only an ambassador. You would do well to remember your place," Lina suggested, her eyes narrowed on Joseph.

Joseph took a step back, his face pale. "You're still here," he gasped.

"Amelia is under our protection until further notice," Lina smiled as she took a stance beside Zelgadiss. "As long as she is in danger, we'll protect her. Whether that danger be from monsters or," her eyes narrowed further, "ambitions lords."

"I think," Joseph took another step back from the group, colliding with Gourry as he did so.

"Phil's looking for you," Gourry beamed down at him.

"Ah, right," Joseph said sidestepping the tall swordsmen. "I'll just be going then." Turning, he quickly ran from the library.

Lina sighed and relaxed a bit as she turned to Zelgadiss and Amelia. "Sorry about the interruptions, but we figured we should help out when we saw him heading this way."

"I thought he went back to Xoanna," Amelia whispered.

"He did," Lina sighed. "Seems he just returned, this time as an official political figure."

"Which means we can't do anything about him while he's here," Zelgadiss bit out.

"You can't," Lina smiled. "You are an official bodyguard, but Gourry and I are just hired swords."

"And since when has anything like political relations ever stopped you before, right Lina?" Gourry laughed.

Lina tightened her fists, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "You didn't have to add that last part in, jellyfish brains!" she yelled punching her companion.

Zelgadiss watched as Lina continued to reprimand Gourry, both verbally and physically, for his stupidity. Though he was watching, he wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the matter of Joseph being back. They still had Rebe to worry about, and now they had this nuisance. He wondered if he could possibly convince Phil to send them all away until the situation with the monsters was resolved. Of course that would also give him the chance he needed to talk to Amelia.

"Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia's soft voice drew him from his thoughts. He turned his attention to her. "I still need to take this book to my father," she said holding up a red and gold book.

"Right, I'll take you," Zelgadiss said leading the way passed the fighting couple.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: I knew it! I knew you weren't going to let it go so smoothly! I should throw you into a deep dark endless pit of torture!**

**Me: If you do that I can't write the rest of the story.**

**Voice: Oh… yeah, you're right. Oops.**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Voice: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confession!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hey! I'm back, and now to reward you all (and Zel) for all the waiting you've done.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers, but I sure would love them for Christmas!**

_Chapter 10: Confession! A Kiss in the Dark!_

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes as yet another nobleman introduced himself to Amelia. It was obvious what he was there for, his eyes said it all. They had been standing in the same spot within the throne room for over an hour now as the visiting men, who would no doubt be the suitors, introduced themselves. It grated on the chimera each time they took Amelia's hand in theirs and kissed it. Sure, he knew it was proper etiquette, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Lord Joseph, ambassador of Xoanna," the announcement rose up and the doors opened revealing the nobleman. His sandy blonde hair was brushed back, his grey eyes were smiling with victory, and he was dressed to the nines.

Stepping forward he slowly advanced on Amelia. With each step he took Amelia felt herself fill with the desire to flee. As he reached the step directly in front of her and reached for her hand Amelia refused to present it. The people gathered began to whisper amongst themselves with the princess' strange behavior.

"Amelia-sama," Joseph spoke softly as he reached out and grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Amelia snapped.

Instantly Zelgadiss, Lina, and Gourry were between her and the nobleman. "Keep your hands off of her," Zelgadiss warned, his blade drawn and pointed at Joseph's throat.

"That's enough," Phil ordered cutting through the rising tension. "Lord Joseph, I'm sorry but it seems your previous behavior toward my daughter has left her distrustful of you. Pardon her behavior."

Joseph glanced at the crown prince for a moment before bowing. "Of course, I understand," he accepted the apology and moved to take his place in the lineup.

Zelgadiss sheathed his blade and turned to Amelia. "Are you alright?" he asked reaching out and stroking her cheek gently.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I guess I'm still not comfortable with this."

"You don't have to be, that's why I'm here," Zelgadiss said moving to retake his place by her side.

As the two shared that small moment the soldiers of Saillune that were present in the throne room smiled to themselves. It was obvious what was between the princess and her bodyguard, and they hoped that the princess' happiness wasn't going to be set aside for the sake of a political marriage. They had watched on for years now as the two grew closer and closer. Now all that seemed to be in the way was them coming to terms with their feelings. The soldiers and staff hoped it happened soon. They didn't want to see their beloved princess unhappy with someone else.

"Welcome to Saillune," Prince Phil's voice broke through the people's observations and drew their attention to him. "It is a wonderful thing to have so many of our allied nations' people amongst us, and we warmly welcome you. May justice and love lead us to a bright future and a guide our hearts to tomorrow."

Amelia's eyes sparkled as her father spoke, her childish worship of him resurfacing like it always did. Zelgadiss sighed and tried not to speak out about the scene. Instead he kept his gaze fixed on the line of men that were assembled for the purpose of courting his Amelia. He wouldn't let it happen. She cared for him, he knew. He just had to say things clearly and receive her answer in return. Then he could approach Phil about ending this ridiculous arranged political marriage. He had failed in convincing him to keep the noblemen away from Amelia until the monsters were dealt with, so he had to act fast.

Amelia could be put in danger at any moment. He would not allow her to be hurt again because of his inability to protect her. A flash of Gaav's sword slicing through Amelia's back crossed Zelgadiss' vision. No, he couldn't allow such a thing to happen again. No monster, or man, would take her from him ever again. Even the gods wouldn't he allow to take her.

"Zel," Lina's voice drifted to him.

"What?" Zelgadiss whispered over to her.

"Gourry and I are going to keep an eye on this lot, you take Amelia to the inner sanctuary until dinner," Lina said.

"Why not all of us go?" Zelgadiss asked.

Lina nearly fell over. Here she was giving him a second shot at confessing and he wasn't even realizing it! Well technically it was a third, but what was a girl to do? It wasn't her fault that both times failed! The first time she didn't realize what was going on until later. But earlier when Zelgadiss had signaled them to stay back as Amelia and he went to the library she knew what was going, and stayed behind willingly. Sure Gourry and her might have followed behind and listened in, but they were only worried about Amelia's safety! Or at least, that's what Lina was telling herself.

"Get a clue!" Lina forcibly whispered. "I'm telling you you'll have another chance for it to be just the two of you! So take it!"

Zelgadiss blinked several times before a blush stole across his face. "Ah, right," he said, his head bowed, "Thanks."

"Geeze," Lina huffed as she turned around and shook her head. "If it wasn't for me you two would never get this over with, would you?"

"You? What have you done?" Zelgadiss growled.

"Obviously I've been making sure you two have had a chance to be alone," Lina said with a proud tone.

"Right," Zelgadiss drawled. Turning from Lina he approached Amelia and whispered in her ear, "We should go to the inner sanctuary for now. You'll be safe there."

Amelia looked up into those piercing silver eyes. "Alright," she agreed. Quietly the two slipped out of the throne room as people began to talk amongst themselves. As they left Lina and Gourry blocked their retreat.

'_Yes, this time it'll go right,'_ Lina smiled to herself. _'Good luck Amelia, Zel.'_

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia smiled gently at her hand entwined with Zelgadiss' as they walked down the corridor leading to the inner sanctuary. Meant for protecting the royal family in times of danger it was a strong hold deep within the palace. Depictions of the gods were carved into the walls, doors, and the roof. A sacred barrier was engraved on the floor making the room complete secure.

"Mister Zelgadiss, why are we here?" Amelia asked as they reached the large double doors.

Zelgadiss paused in opening them, turned, and smiled at Amelia. "It's the safest place within the palace, right?"

"Yeah," Amelia answered with a confused tone. "But the monsters that have attacked so far have been nothing we can't handle. Why must I hide in the sanctuary?"

Zelgadiss tried to think of an answer to that. Truthfully he had no idea why Lina had sent them here, but he figured the redhead had a reason. "Because Lina said so," he finally said.

Amelia's eyes widened, but her surprise soon wore off. "I see," she laughed. "Well then, let's get inside." Moving to the doors Amelia lifted her hand. Softly her voice rose in a gentle chant. Zelgadiss watched as her bracelet began to glow, and the door with it. As Amelia's voice drifted off the doors parted. "Shall we?" she asked stepping into the inner sanctuary.

"I didn't realize there was a spell needed to open the doors," Zelgadiss said stepping into the dark room.

"Only a member of the royal blood line can open the doors," Amelia explained as she moved to light a candle. "Though this room is meant to be a bunker, it's really a temple of prayer. In times of great danger and hardship we can pray for our people and lead them at the same time. See," Amelia pointed to a statue of Ceifeed.

"Wow," Zelgadiss was truly amazed. The sanctuary was more than he had been expecting. It truly was a small shrine. As the candle's limited light luminated the space he could see the white marble walls, the detailed carvings, and amazing depictions. "This is amazing."

"It is," Amelia sighed as she closed the door. "Other than the temple in the center of the city, this place is where white magic is the strongest."

"But how does your father open the door, he doesn't use magic?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Huh? It isn't a spell that opens the door, it's a prayer," Amelia answered with a laugh. "Anyways, let's sit down." Walking over to a small table in the far corner Amelia took a seat, sighing as she did so. It really had been a long day, and she was starting to feel the effects of keeping up with everything.

"Here," Zelgadiss said moving to stand behind Amelia. With gentle yet firm fingers Zelgadiss began to massage the tension from Amelia's shoulders. He was careful to not bruise her by pressing to hard.

"Ah, that's wonderful, thank you," Amelia sighed like a content cat, and tilted her head back.

Zelgadiss took a deep breath as he looked upon Amelia's relaxed expression. Her soft pink lips were barely open as she breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed, her dark lashes contrasting against her pale skin. The candle's glow also set her features in a harsher relieve than usual, giving her a more mature look.

"Amelia," he called softly gaining her attention. Removing his hands from her shoulders he moved around to stand in front of her. Amelia's eyes drifted open, the flame from the candle flickering in their deep watery depths. Kneeling down Zelgadiss reached out and touched Amelia's cheek. "I've been trying to tell you this for a while now," he whispered leaning closer to her. "I love you, Amelia."

Deep blue eyes widened and a blush rose to her pale cheeks. Zelgadiss waited on pins and needles for her to say something. Panic began to rise within him when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. He went to say something, but was cut off by Amelia throwing her arms around him. "I love you too!" she cried, her tears falling freely.

All the tension and panic left Zelgadiss with those words, replaced by joy. "Amelia," he sighed holding her close and breathing in her scent.

"Mister Zelgadiss," she responded.

"No," Zelgadiss said pulling away. Amelia looked at him confused. "It's just Zelgadiss."

Amelia's blush darkened, but she nodded in understanding. "Zelgadiss," she whispered as if uncertain of not using the honorific.

Zelgadiss smiled, and leaning in gently pressed his lips to Amelia's. The touch caused both to sigh, and Amelia leaned in for a longer, deeper connection. Leaning forward Zelgadiss wrapped his arms tighter around Amelia's frame and pulled her closer. In their efforts to get closer they knocked the candle down and the sanctuary was thrown into darkness. Still the two remained connected.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"Oh dear, now what am I going to do?" Xellos complained as he watched Lina and Gourry standing outside the sanctuary doors. "With those two in there how can I achieve my objective?" With a frown Xellos vanished outside of the city walls. Rising his staff, his usually closed eyes opened revealing his cruel purple gaze. "Time to come out Amelia," he laughed as black cones appeared around him.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What is Xellos planning? Find out next chapter!**

**Voice: Yay! Yay! Yay! They kissed! They kissed!**

**Me: … I hope you liked the confession? **

**Voice: I did!**

**Me: I wasn't asking you!**

**Voice: Oh, who cares! I loved it! They kissed!**

**Me: Yes, yes I know, now settled down and just ask them to review.**

**Voice: Huh? Oh yeah. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Plans!

_**Princess Protection**_

**This is a day late because I took yesterday off to spend time helping my brother with some things.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 11: Plans! Rebe Reappears!_

Lina and Gourry were sitting outside the Inner Sanctuary when a quake shock the ground, and an explosion rang in their ears.

"What was that?" Gourry shouted.

"I don't know, but we better check it out," Lina said standing.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Just outside the city walls Xellos was floating in the air and gazing down at the destruction he had caused. Though he had only taken out a small piece of Seillune's mighty wall, he was sure this would be enough to draw them out of hiding. That justice loving princess would never stand by trapped in a safe haven while her people were suffering. And once she was out in the open again he could return to observing the situation.

"Xellos, what are you doing?" asked the gravelly voice of the tentacle monster that had appeared that first time to attack Amelia. With sickly green skin, four eyes, and tentacles for hair and hands Rebe truly was a disgusting sight.

Xellos smiled over at the monster. "I'm just giving you a hand."

Rebe's eyes narrowed. "Why? What's in it for you to help me?"

"Now, that's rude. Are you suspecting me of having an ulterior motive?" Xellos asked with a feigned hurt expression.

"Drop the act," Rebe growled. "What are you planning? What is it Lord Beast Master ordered you to do by keeping an eye on us?"

Xellos' smile grew, and he brought his finger to his lips. "Now that … is a secret." In that instant Xellos vanished. "You better ready yourself. I'm sure Miss Lina won't be too happy with this attack. Not to mention the others in her happy little party."

"Xellos!" Rebe called spinning in a circle. "Damn that bastard. Oh well, I'll still be the one to finish off Seillune's princess."

"You!" Rebe turned to see Lina standing on the part of the wall now demolished because of Xellos' attack. "Rebe right?" Lina asked.

"That's right," Rebe smirked down at the small redhead. "Did you come out here on your own?"

Lina's eyes narrowed. Upon hearing and feeling the explosion Gourry and her had dashed from the castle, and headed toward the direction of the blast. Along the way they had come upon a person pinned beneath the rubble, and Gourry had stayed behind to help. Deciding to continue on alone Lina put her trust in the fact it was just a low level monster, and not Xellos she would be fighting.

"And if I did?" Lina answered with a confident smirk. She had been right. It was just the second of the two monsters. Though judging by the damage, she was sure that someone else blew up the wall. "Tell me, who is the one that destroyed this wall?"

Rebe regarded the redhead that so many of his kind feared for a moment before laughing. "And why should I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't you're going to die without any last words," Lina answered with an evil glint to her eyes.

Rebe felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. He knew the stories of Lina Inverse, the one that had killed their Dark Lord. He wasn't a fool, he knew he couldn't take her own himself. But, he was already there, and she was alone. If planned right maybe he could take out the biggest obstacle in the monster race's path.

"Die!" Rebe shouted as he flew toward her, his tentacles extending and hardening to spear like sharpness.

"Not today! Visfarank!" Amelia's voice cried out and the monster was thrown back by the princess' magic infused punch. Landing on the part of the wall undestroyed Amelia stood sideways, and stuck out her arm, finger extended. "How dare you attack my peaceful home. You come here hoping to spread the misery and chaos you monster thrive on. The people whose lives you have destroyed may forgive your acts of evil, but I Amelia Wil Tessala Seillune will not! You must repent for your crimes!"

"Amelia, get down," Zelgadiss sighed as he appeared next to Lina. "You're just making yourself a better target."

"Oh, right," Amelia blushed and jumped down to stand between Lina and Zelgadiss. "Where's Mister Gourry?"

"Right here," Gourry said coming to stand beside Lina.

"How was that guy?" Lina asked, her eyes still on Rebe.

"He'll be fine once he gets to a healer," Gourry said drawing his sword.

"Good," Lina smirked. "Now, how about we clean up this mess?"

"Sounds good," Zelgadiss smirked and drew his own sword.

"You will not get away with what you have done to my home," Amelia declared as she collected a spell in her hands.

"Buy me some time, I'm going to put this guy out of his misery in one shot," Lina instructed.

"Not the dragonslave!" Amelia yelled.

"No, don't worry I won't blow the city up… again," Lina smiled.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let that happen," Rebe said. In a flash he was gone, only to reappear behind them. "My only target is you." Reaching out he wrapped his vines around Amelia.

"Let her go!" Zelgadiss shouted. Swinging his sword down, he cut through the vines holding Amelia. With a gasp she fell to the rubble. "Amelia," Zelgadiss rushed to her side, his sword pointed at the ready and directed at the monster. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Amelia said standing. "So I'm your target, then why did you attack the city? Why didn't you just come after me personally? There was no reason to involve the citizens in this!"

Rebe laughed as he disappeared back onto the astral plane. "Who says I was the one to destroy that wall?" his disembodied voice asked. "Perhaps it was someone else, someone who wanted to draw you out so he could see how this all goes."

"Xellos," Lina muttered under her breath. "I had a feeling it was him."

"Miss Lina, you can't be serious?" Amelia exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Lina sighed. "Seems he's quite interested in seeing whether or not the monster race will be able to kill you, or if we can keep you safe."

"I for one don't plan to let the monster race ever take Amelia's life again," Zelgadiss declared as he stood beside Amelia in a defensive stance.

"Same here," Lina smiled. "So why don't you come out!"

"Oh, you plan to oppose me some more?" Rebe asked as he reappeared in the skies above them. "That's very gallant of you. But how about this, hand over the princess and I'll spare the rest of you."

"Go to hell," Lina replied.

"No chance," Gourry said.

"Liked I'd give her to you," Zelgadiss growled.

"Even if my own life could save the lives of my friends and people, I will still struggle to fight you!" Amelia declared. "Elmekia Lance!"

"Gaav Flare!" Zelgadiss called.

Gourry lunged, his sword following through with the two spells.

"That's right, attack! Pour your hatred and anger out. Feed my power!" Rebe called. Rebe barely managed to dodge the trio's attacks, despite his bragging. Still as they attacked one could faintly hear the chanting of the fourth's voice.

"Fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, release thy heavenly retribution. Blade of cold, black nothingness  
become my power, become my body. Together, let us walk the path of destruction, and smash even the souls of the Gods. RAGNA BLADE!" Lina's voice cried out as a black sword appeared in her hands. The blade alone was as long as she was tall. The chaotic energy shifted and moved as she held onto it. "Prepare yourself!" Jumping up she slashed the sword down, cutting through Rebe.

"GAAAAAA!" the agonized cry of the monster echoed in the surrounding air.

"Again!" Lina shouted jumping up for another attack.

"You haven't won yet!" Rebe cried before vanishing back onto the astral plane and out of their sight.

"Damn," Lina cursed as she landed and dispelled the Ragna Blade. "He got away," she panted and fell to one knee.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia rushed to her side. "Hold still, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lina smiled over to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Amelia had tears in her eyes as she looked at her old friend. "I'll be alright, but the people," her gaze shifted to the ruins and the citizens now gathering round. "So many were killed and injured just to get at me."

"This isn't your fault," Zelgadiss said kneeling down and taking Amelia into his arms. "You couldn't have known they would have gone this far just to get you out here."

"I know but, but," Amelia tightened her hands into fists as her tears fell. "But it still feels like my fault!"

Lina and Gourry watched as Zelgadiss held Amelia as she cried for the citizens that had died because of the monsters' ambitions. It tore at the three of them to see their friend suffering so much, but it was Zelgadiss who was the most upset over Amelia's tears. He wasn't going to forgive Xellos for this.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"It seems you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament," Xellos said appearing before Rebe. "It would appear that you weren't able to finish off the princess. Were you?" Xellos' eyes opened and he glared at the injured monster.

Rebe glared back, his anger and pain reflected in the depths of his four eyes. "What are you getting at Xellos? This wouldn't have happened if you had only not interfered!"

"Don't set the blame on someone else," Xellos warned. "You declared you'd be the one to kill the princess of Seillune, all I did was help you in finding her. So this failure is all yours."

"Bastard!" Rebe growled.

Xellos' purple eyes narrowed. "Now is that really what you want to say to me?" he asked as black cones appeared around him. "I could finish you off right now, or I could give you some information that will help you in completing your assignment."

Rebe continued to growl lowly as he considered Xellos' words. He was too badly injured to fight the high ranked monster. He would have no choice but to cooperate. "Fine," he said. "What is it that you know?"

"A plot," Xellos smiled. "A plot to kidnap Amelia."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**There's another plot afoot? Who's behind this one?**

**Voice: Stop asking questions you already know the answers to!**

**Me: Nope, I enjoy asking them.**

**Voice: I'm going to dragonslave you!**

**Me: You don't have that ability.**

**Voice: … Please review! *sulks***


	12. Chapter 12: Tears!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hey all! This is on time, barely but it's still on time!**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M (Warning, a bit of citrus in this chapter, just a zest)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 12: Tears! A Night's Embrace!_

Amelia had set aside her mourning to see to the rescuing of those trapped and injured by the explosion. It had taken them hours, even with the help of reinforcements, to get everyone out of the rubble and to safety. After making sure everyone was safe Amelia had dedicated her time to healing those who needed it. Zelgadiss and Lina had also offered their help during this step, while Gourry worked on clearing the debris.

It was now dark, and Amelia was exhausted. Despite her physical exhaustion she couldn't find sleep. She lay in bed, her eyes staring up at the canopy of her bed. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind giving her no peace. She couldn't help but feel that everything today was her fault. If only she hadn't gone into the Inner Sanctuary then her people wouldn't have had to suffer that incident.

'_Some defender of justice I am,' _she scolded herself internally as tears slipped down her cheeks. Rolling onto her side she tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to engulf her. The guilt of the event weighed down on her, pressing in and making it hard for her to breath. As the sense of suffocation became stronger Amelia struggled for air. "Zel-Zelgadiss," she gasped out, "Help. Zelgadiss!"

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss called as he opened the door and rushed to her side. The sight of her tear stained face, and gasping for air made his heart constrict. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gathered her in his arms, and held her gently. "You're safe," he soothed as he ran his hand through her hair. "I'm here."

"It's my fault," Amelia sobbed into Zelgadiss' chest. "It's all my fault!"

Zelgadiss' eyes widened at Amelia's declaration. "No," he said, "It wasn't your fault. Xellos and Rebe are to blame, not you. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this."

"I hid!" Amelia cried. "Like a coward I hid! And my people suffered because of it!"

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss shouted and held her at arms' length so he could look into her eyes. The pain reflected in them caused him to cringe, but he had to continue. "You went into the sanctuary upon Lina's and my decision, so if you want to blame someone blame us!"

"Wha," Amelia gasped, and new tears fell. "Why would I do that? You were only protecting me!"

"Exactly," Zelgadiss said, "And your people will understand that. This wasn't your fault."

Unable to say anything Amelia could only nod, and clung to Zelgadiss for support. Logically she knew that this wasn't her fault, and she wasn't to blame. But her heart refused to see things that way. She was a warrior of justice, a defender of peace and yet she had allowed such a thing to happen to her city. Despite what others said the suffering her people were now going through couldn't be erased by mere words, and her guilt wasn't something that would be eased with them either.

As if reading Amelia's inner thoughts Zelgadiss lifted her face, and looked into her eyes. "I'm here," he whispered. Leaning in closer he brushed his lips against hers. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. So please, depend on me Amelia."

"Zelgadiss," she gazed into the piercing silver eyes that had watched her for so long. It was a gaze that was described as cold by some, but it held nothing but warmth for her. "Zelgadiss," she repeated his name, and leaned up. Pressing her lips to his she silently conveyed her needs to him.

He understood. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he drew her closer, and deepened the kiss. She needed his comfort. Bringing his hand up, he threaded his fingers into her thick black locks, while his other hand went to the small of her back. Gently he lowered her back onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. Slipping his tongue out, he passed them over her lips. A soft moan escaped her before she parted them and accepted him in.

Amelia's arms came up, and wrapped around Zelgadiss, drawing him further atop her. She gasped as his full weight settled on her, and his desire for her pressed into her thigh. Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes. A deep blush was painted across Amelia's face, and uncertainty was vivid in her dark blue eyes.

Zelgadiss smiled and kissed her again. "I won't do anything you don't want," he promised as he kissed her brow, her cheek, her jaw, and down to her neck.

"Mm, I know," Amelia breathed out as Zelgadiss roamed lower, his mouth ghosting over her collar bone, but never lower.

His hands came up and massaged her sides, slowly working out the tension in her body. They traveled from just below her breast, to her thighs, and back up. He intentionally kept his touch gentle, and away from her more intimate of parts. He knew there would be a time for that, but this was not it. She was frightened, upset, and hurt and he would not take advantage of her in this moment of turmoil.

Their lips met again, and Zelgadiss focused on expressing his love for her with his touch. When Amelia's hands began to roam his back he smiled. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, slowly explored the warm cavern, and urged her to participate as well. Their breaths mingled, and their hands grasped as they fought against their joint desires.

It was Zelgadiss who pulled away. Both of their gazes reflected want, but he was determined that those desires would remain unfulfilled that night. Rolling onto his side, he pulled Amelia against his chest, and wrapped her in his secure embrace. Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you."

A small smile graced Amelia's lips. Cuddling against the warmth of her beloved swordsman she responded, "I love you, too." Like that they fell asleep, locked in each other's embrace. Despite her troubles Amelia found herself at peace as she slept in Zelgadiss' arms.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina and Gourry were in the room next door to Amelia taking turns with the watch. Gourry had insisted that he take the first shift, so Lina was sleeping soundly. When Amelia had cried out for Zelgadiss he hadn't woken her, and with no further cries from Amelia Gourry had settled back down.

Though he wasn't the smartest member of their group, he did know that something deeper than originally thought was going on. Xellos' actions were deliberate, and he feared for their friend if his hunch was correct. It was almost like he had intentionally planned for this to happen. For Rebe to fail, and for Amelia to blame herself for the deaths and injuries of the people.

'_What is he after?'_ Gourry considered as he watched Lina sleep. A warm comfortable feeling spread through him at the sight of the peaceful expression on the redhead's face. The feeling caused a new thought. _'I hope Zelgadiss is holding up.' _He knew that if their positions were reversed and it was Lina in trouble he would never be able to rest until the final one threatening her was dead.

Still, the matter of why the Monster Race was after Amelia didn't add up to him. Sure those two might be after her because she was the heir, but Xellos had to have a different reason. He just couldn't figure out what it was he was after. That shading guy never did anything in a straightforward way. He always had some sort of angle.

"Stop thinking about it," Lina's voice drifted to him snapping him from his thoughts.

"About what?" Gourry asked.

Lina's eyes narrowed. Standing up, she went over to him, and with a swift motion clunked him upside the head. "Stop thinking about what Xellos is up to!" she yelled. Sighing she sat beside him, "Look I know you aren't as stupid as you act, but he isn't an easy one to figure out. Just, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out eventually."

Gourry smiled and, cautiously, wrapped one arm around Lina's shoulders. The redhead's face turned the same shade as her hair, but she made no move to retreat from him. "Yeah, got it," Gourry said as he held her close.

"Good," Lina grumbled, but still she rested her head against his chest.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Joseph glared at a letter in his hands. It was from a man he had paid to keep an eye on his beloved Amelia in his absence. The contents written on the parchment were not to his liking. "How can this be?!" he growled as he tore the letter up. "How could such scum even think to touch her?"

Getting up he began to pace the room he had been provided during his stay. Something had to be done, and he knew it. But the issue was how he could pull it off. He already had the plans laid out; they had been for quite some time. Now all he had to do was get her alone. He was sure he could rescue her from that vile cretin if only he could get her away from him first.

With determination in his eyes he took a pocket watch from his breast pocket and opened it. Brining the picture to his lips he kissed it lovingly. "Don't worry my dear Amelia, I'll free you," he promised silently. "I'll take you away from here. We'll go somewhere far away; somewhere he won't be able to reach you."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Hehehehehehehe, more to come!**

**Voice: EVIL! What do you have stewing now?**

**Me: I shall never reveal my secrets!**

**Voice: …Review while I torture her!**

**Me: *runs away***


	13. Chapter 13: Royal Engagement!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hey, due to the holidays this is late. But, I'm back, and here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryuu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 13: Royal Engagement! Prince Philionel's Announcement!_

Amelia yawned as she felt the morning sun's warmth seep through her window. Stirring, she tried to rise, only to be pinned by two strong arms. For a moment she panicked, then memories of last night washed over her, and she smiled. Opening her eyes she gazed at the face of the man beside her. The sun cast shadows across his face, but also reflected off of the stones in his skin. Amelia found the contrasting light and shadows beautiful. It fit him so well.

So as to not wake him, Amelia cautiously reached up and gently stroked his cheek. The warmth she could feel wasn't all from the sun. Most of it was from Zelgadiss.

"You're finally up," Zelgadiss grinned.

Amelia's hand shot away, and her eyes widened. "You're awake?" she accused.

Zelgadiss laughed, and opened his eyes. "Yeah, but I couldn't rouse you, so I've been lying here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amelia felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," Zelgadiss smiled.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, and their smiles fell. Zelgadiss licked his lips, and tightened his arms around Amelia, drawing her closer to him. Amelia felt her heart rate pick up, and she knew she was waiting anxiously. Her eyes slid closed as Zelgadiss moved closer, and she sighed when she felt his lips brush hers.

"Amelia! Zelgadiss! You two better wake up before Phil comes looking for you!" Lina called through the door.

Zelgadiss repressed the urge to snap, kissed Amelia lightly, and got up. "She's right," he sighed as he stretched.

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. She was shocked to hear disappointment in her own voice. But, considering she had heard the same tone in Zelgadiss, she was also glad. They were both feeling the same about the situation.

The door opened and Lina and Gourry stood there, grinning. "Morning love birds," Lina teased.

"L-l-l-love birds!" Amelia blushed.

"Don't tease her," Zelgadiss warned Lina.

Lina laughed as she moved over to Amelia and winked at her, "Have a good sleep?"

"Ah," Amelia's face darkened, "Yes."

"Lina," Zelgadiss growled.

"Okay, okay," Lina held up her hands. "Anyways, let's go take a bath Amelia. Boys not allowed," Lina glared over to Zelgadiss and Gourry. Just because events happened last night didn't mean she was going to let them see either of them in that state… yet.

"Alright," Amelia nodded and stood. She was thankful for the distraction. She really didn't think she could handle anymore of Gourry's knowing stares, and Lina's joking remarks at the same time. Handling them one at a time was best.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Gourry and Zelgadiss waited outside the baths as the girls bathed. Gourry was sitting down, his senses on high alert for any possible approaching enemies. Zelgadiss was also on alert, though his mind was thinking over yesterday, and last night. Every time he thought about Amelia's small body curled up next to his he couldn't help but smile. She had felt so perfect in his arms, and it had taken every ounce of his strength to not proceed further than just holding her.

"So," Gourry's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "How did things go with Amelia last night?"

Zelgadiss' eyes widened, and he gaped at the blonde swordsman. "What?!"

"You confessed yesterday right?" Gourry asked. "And you spent the night with her. So, how did it go?"

Zelgadiss felt his face heat up, so he turned his gaze away. "We just slept together," he mumbled .

"I thought so," Gourry sighed. "Amelia wasn't in any condition to do anything more than that."

"Why does this concern you?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"Lina will be hounding Amelia no doubt, so I thought I'd get the story from you instead of hearing Lina complain about it later," Gourry answered with a shrug.

"Ah… okay," Zelgadiss said. He really didn't know how to respond to something like that. Lina was most likely interrogating Amelia about last night, and she would no doubt complain about the lack of progress later. Though in Zelgadiss' opinion, last night had been a huge leap in their relationship. Especially if he considered the fact they were friends until just yesterday.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia was in the middle of washing her hair when Lina started in on her questions. "So, how was last night, really?"

Turning to look at the redhead, Amelia thought about her question for a moment before sighing. "We just slept; nothing else."

"What?!" Lina shouted, and stood up. "You mean to tell me that after all the trouble I went through to make sure you two were alone, you didn't do _anything_?"

Amelia's eyes narrowed on her friend. "What you went through? What did you do exactly Miss Lina?"

"Isn't obvious? I sent you to the Inner Sanctuary to give you time alone. Gourry and I also covered for you two while you were in the room all night!" Lina explained. "It wasn't easy either. Several guards came by, and at one point your father even showed up."

"What?!" Amelia cried, her eyes widening. "Ouch!" Soap had fallen into her eyes. Quickly she rinsed her hair and got the soap out of her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What did Daddy want?"

"He just wanted to check on you," Lina answered. "Besides I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to go in there. We didn't exactly know what you two were doing."

A blush was dusting Amelia's cheeks as she considered if she should talk to Lina about last night or not. "We kissed," she whispered.

"Really?" Lina grinned and glanced at her. "Anything else?"

Amelia's blush darkened as she said, "I wanted… to go further, but Zelgadiss put a stop to it."

"Hmm," Lina considered that. "He was probably being considerate of you. You did go through a lot yesterday, and he most likely didn't want to take advantage of your fragile state."

"I know that," Amelia sighed, "But it still felt like I was being rejected."

"Oh, don't let it get you down," Lina grinned. "There will be many more chances. Though, damn you work fast."

"Huh? I do?" Amelia asked. "Haven't you and Mister Gourry done anything like that yet?"

Lina's face turned the same shade as her hair in an instant. "Wha-why would you ask that? Gourry and I are just friends."

"Right, and so are Zelgadiss and I," Amelia replied sarcastically.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

It was later in the day when the meeting with the ambassadors was announced. Amelia walked into the room with Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss at her side. Instantly there was an outcry about the outsiders in the room, but Phil explained the need for the bodyguards. With the prince's words those in opposition to the three being in the room quieted down.

"Now, let's get this meeting going," Phil grinned.

"Yes," a man stood up and looked at Amelia. He was the ambassador for Seilune, one of their own, and had been chosen to reside over the meeting. "Amelia-hime, the ambassadors would like to present to you there choices for your future husband."

"I understand," Amelia acknowledged. The man smiled, but Amelia's voice cut him off before he could say anything else, "But I won't be accepting any of the suitors."

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"You haven't even heard the choices yet?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

Outraged voices cried out at Amelia's announcement. Still, the princess stood firm in the face of the growing wrath of the ambassadors. It was Prince Phill who once again called a silence to the disturbance. "That's enough!" he shouted. Everyone grew silent as Phil continued, "As I explained when this proposition was brought before me the decision would be my daughter's in the end. If she has chosen to refuse she must have a reason. So," he turned a fatherly gaze to his little girl, "What is the reason?"

Amelia smiled at her father before turning back to the room of ambassadors. "I've chosen to be with Zelgadiss Graywords."

Zelgadiss smiled, and moved to stand beside her. "I asked for Amelia's hand yesterday," Zelgadiss declared. Turning to Phil he bowed, "With your permission, I would marry her. Not for her position or power, but because I love Amelia more than anything."

Phil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This was the exact outcome he had predicted, and was thrilled to see it happening. He hadn't been comfortable with the idea of the political marriage to being with. "Of course," he said.

"Philionel-sama, I must protest this match!" Joseph shouted.

"Not surprising," Lina whispered.

"Amelia-sama is a princess, and should marry someone of similar rank," Joseph stated. "Not someone of unknown and common birth."

"Zelgadiss is the grandson of Rezo the Red," Lina announced. Amelia and Zelgadiss turned large and confused eyes to the sorceress. "I'm sure you've all heard of him?" The ambassadors nodded, their eyes wide with surprise. "So, do you still think someone claiming blood relation with the Blind Sage is of common birth?"

"Miss Lina," Amelia whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Lina answered. "So," she turned her gaze to the group of men, "What do you say?"

"He's obviously of proper pedigree," the ambassador for Seilune admitted.

"Yes."

"That's right."

"Can't argue with that background."

"Then we are in agreement," Phil grinned. "Let it be known that from today forth my daughter, Amelia Wil Tesla Seilune, is engaged to Zelgadiss Graywords!"

"Congratulations Amelia-sama, Zelgadiss-dono."

"Congratulations."

Each ambassador but one gave their congratulations to the royal couple. Joseph remained in his seat, his eyes narrowed on the chimera standing beside Amelia. This was not how he had been expecting things to go. He had known that the filth would most likely pose an obstacle, but he never expected this. The fact that thing was descended from Rezo the Red Priest didn't help the situation any. If he had only been of lowly birth than the others would have had no choice but to back him up. But no, this unplanned dilemma just had to appear.

"Lord Joseph, are you not going to congratulate the princess and her fiancé?" Lina grinned down at him. There was a wicked enjoyment reflected in her eyes.

Joseph gulped. He had thought this woman was his biggest obstacle, and he was right. "Of course I am," he said standing. "I was just waiting for the line to die down."

"Of course you were," Lina smiled.

She followed him to the front of the room, and watched him with intense eyes as he bowed and congratulated the pair. It was obvious to all who saw it that he was forcing himself. Still, Amelia returned the congratulations courteously, and Zelgadiss also managed a reply.

"Now, all that's left is to tell the people," Phil beamed.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Joseph glared at the group on the balcony as they announced the engagement. Cheers rose up almost instantly, a sign of the people's happiness with the decision. Gritting his teeth Joseph tried not to think about what this would mean for him. He no longer had a choice. He would have to take her tonight. There was no way he would allow his beloved Amelia to be held by someone else.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, it's official, they're engaged. **

**Voice: And now what?**

**Me: DRAMA!**

**Voice: I got that.**

**Me: Then why did you ask?**

**Voice: Because, oh you know what, never mind. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sorrow!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hey! Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all were safe and are sober, and ready for the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 14: Sorrow! Amelia is Kidnapped?_

Amelia sighed as she sat back on a sofa in the main library. The announcement had gone well, and nearly everyone seemed genuinely happy about the engagement. Those that weren't were the suitors, but they understood her choice. Of everyone, only one was truly upset over the engagement, but she didn't care about that person's view on this matter.

"Amelia," Zelgadiss called as he walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Amelia smiled up at her fiancé. It was weird, she realized, they had been friends for years, and within the span of a day they were engaged. Normally that might had been seen as moving too fast, but for some reason if felt normal for them. Maybe it was because their relationship with each other never was classified as average.

"Lina and Gourry are getting something to eat," Zelgadiss said sitting beside her. "Should we join them?"

"No," Amelia answered, and leaned her head on Zelgadiss' shoulder. "Let's stay like this for a while."

Zelgadiss smiled, and wrapped one arm around Amelia, drawing her closer. "Sure," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina and Gourry were in the large dining room, dozens of dishes set out before them. The feast, which would normally feed a banquet sized population, was quickly disappearing as the pair consumed it. Gourry reached for a chicken leg just as Lina did, their eyes met, sparks zapping between them, and as the staff watched on the pair began to fight. There were still plenty of chicken legs of course, but it didn't matter. They each wanted that specific leg, and neither were going to back down.

Amelia and Zelgadiss arrived just as Lina had claimed victory of the poultry. She stood on top of Gourry, her foot digging into his head, as she held up the prize. A grin split her face as she brought it to her lips and tore into it. The royal couple sighed and moved to join them, knowing if they didn't everything would soon be gone.

"Hey you two," Lina smiled at them as she retook her own seat, and getting off of Gourry in the process.

"Hello Miss Lina, Mister Gourry," Amelia smiled at each of them. "You do realize there is still plenty of chicken right?" She knew what the answer was going to be, but felt she had ask.

"But this," Lina waved the half devoured chicken leg in the air, "Is the piece I wanted. He had no right taking it."

"I grabbed it first," Gourry complained as he bit into a roast.

"So what?" Lina asked, a stern look in her eyes. Her eyes quickly turned furious as she realized Gourry was finishing off the last of the roast. "Hey! Don't eat all of it alone!"

Zelgadiss and Amelia sighed as the pair began to fight yet again. Ignoring their friends' behavior they set to eating. The meal was loud, but good. To Amelia it reminded her of all the times they had eaten while traveling together. Having a quiet meal with Gourry and Lina was never possible, just like having a small meal wasn't possible.

"So Amelia, Zel you two going to be spending the night together?" Lina asked.

The two in question chocked on the food in their mouths at Lina's question. They turned startled glances to the confused redhead. "Wh-what are you saying Miss Lina?" Amelia gasped.

"Don't be vulgar Lina," Zelgadiss snapped.

Lina blinked before sighing. "Geeze, it's not like you two have to be shy or anything. You're engaged now right? So I was just wondering if I was staying in the room with Amelia tonight, or if Zel was. We still have to protect her from monsters."

Zelgadiss cursed himself for not noticing the reason behind the question. "I'll be staying with Amelia," he said.

"Zelgadiss," Amelia turned to look at him, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"That's another thing," Lina snapped, "Why is he just 'Zelgadiss' and Gourry and I still have honorifics attached to our names? In case you've forgotten, we've actually known you longer."

"Oh… ah, Zelgadiss said it was okay, and you've never said anything in regards to it," Amelia answered with a darkening of her blush. "Plus, Zelgadiss and I are-are." Amelia was unable to complete her statement.

"Stop it Lina," Zelgadiss reprimanded.

Lina rolled her eyes, "Oh fine." Turning back to the food the sorceress concentrated on eating.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Joseph watched on as Amelia and Lina walked down the hall toward the baths. This was the moment he had been waiting for. All he had to do was separate Amelia from the redhead and everything would go smoothly.

"Alright," Joseph looked over to a figure standing in the shadows, "You are to take out the sorceress, but don't touch my Amelia."

"Understood," was the gravely reply.

The figure disappeared into the shadows only to appear behind the pair. Lina and Amelia, sensing the presence of the monster, spun around. Each had a spell at the ready.

"Rebe!" Lina growled. "Did you come back to die?"

"Not really," Rebe answered and engaged the redhead.

Amelia's eyes narrowed as she waited for a chance to attack without hitting Lina. She knew Zelgadiss and Gourry would arrive at any moment as well.

"Oh my, should you really be so off guard?" Amelia spun around, her large blue eyes widening at the sight of Xellos standing behind her. "Please forgive me for this," the demonic priest beseeched, and struck. Thrusting his staff forward, he knocked Amelia out, and caught her before she fell.

"Xellos!" Lina shouted.

"I'll see you later," Xellos smiled, and vanished with Amelia.

Rebe watched in anger as the other disappeared with his target. "Damn it!" he cursed before shimmering out.

Joseph, who had been watching on, turned to flee, only to be stopped by Gourry and Zelgadiss. The chimera completely ignored the lord and ran toward Lina. "Where is she?!" he demanded, his hands grabbing Lina's shoulders and shaking her.

Lina couldn't meet Zelgadiss' eyes. Pain and self-hate swam in the sorceress' gaze. "Xellos took her," she whispered.

Zelgadiss felt his chest constrict, his lungs wouldn't pull air to them, and his heart stopped beating. It was like his world froze with those three words. He released Lina and fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. It had happened again. Amelia was in the clutches of monsters. He had once again failed to protect her.

"Amelia!" he screamed, his sorrow echoing in the hallway.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Xellos placed the princess down on a straw mattress, and moved to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room. His purple eyes gazed at her unconscious form, a menacing light in their depths. Everything was going according to plan. He had instructed Rebe to offer his assistance to Joseph, under the pretext of using the chance to kill her. Using the moment of confusion he had went forward with his own plans. The little princess was now out of the picture, and Seilune would soon fall into panic as they searched for her.

"Mm." The soft sound from the princess preceded her eyes opening, and sitting up. "Whe-where am I?"

"Not in Seilune," Xellos answered. Wide and terrified eyes turned to the monster. "Sorry for the rough treatment, but I'll have to have you stay here for a while."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Like the twist? **

**Voice: NO!**

**Me: To bad.**

**Voice: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Search!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Things are finally starting to return to normal, I'm updating on time again! YAY!**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayer**

_Chapter 15: Search! A Desperate Zelgadiss!_

Amelia's entire body was rigid as she looked at the demonic priest. Her mind fought to find an answer as to why she was in the room she was, with the person she was. She remembered Lina fighting Rebe, then a voice coming from behind her, and finally nothing. Had she been struck? The pain in her stomach told her she had. But why? Why had she been taken and not Lina, who posed a much bigger threat to the monster race?

"You seem confused," Xellos' amiable voice said as he took a sip of the tea beside him. "Perhaps you are wondering why I've taken you hostage."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. She knew he couldn't read minds, but his intuition was still spot on. "What do you want with me? What are you planning Mister Xellos?"

"Ah, for now let's just say I'm keeping you safe," Xellos answered with a grin.

"Liar," Amelia instantly hissed. Normally she wasn't one to be suspicious of people, but this was Xellos, and he always had a purpose for the things he did. "What are you after?"

"That is a secret," Xellos said, his grin widening. "Tea?" he held up a cup and offered it to her.

"No thank you," Amelia responded and turned away from him. _'What am I going to do? I can't run from him, he'd catch me before I even reached the door.'_

Thinking of the door, Amelia looked around the room again. With her mind clearer she now took in what the room contained, which wasn't much. There was the bed she was sitting on, a table with two chairs which Xellos was at, a long dresser, another small table with a washbasin on it, a cabinet was above that, and then there were two other doors. Amelia guessed one led to a lavatory while the other was most likely either a pantry or a broom closet. A small fire crackled in an equally small hearth near the door leading out of the room. There was a window just beyond the foot of the bed, and another on the wall where Xellos sat.

'_No way to escape,'_ Amelia sighed. Even with a window so close it didn't do her any good.

Xellos watched her from his place next to the table. It wasn't hard for him to tell what she was thinking, and it filled him with joy when she sighed in defeat. The little princess that was usually so cheerful was finally solemn. It was a nice change in Xellos' eyes. Now all he had to do was wait for Seilune to crumble into chaos as they searched for the missing princess, starting with her father Prince Phil.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina glared into the cell holding Joseph. "Where is she?" she demanded, her voice dripping with venom.

"I don't know," Joseph answered.

"This whole kidnapping things was your idea, so I refuse to believe you don't know where she could have been taken," Lina growled.

"But I really don't know!" Joseph cried. "He wasn't supposed to take her! The other one was just supposed to distract you while I fled with Amelia. I don't know why he was there. He wasn't supposed to be."

Lina's eyes narrowed. He obviously had some acquaintance with Xellos, though to what extent wasn't obvious. Rebe on the other hand seemed to be a new addition to his circle. "Where were you going to take her?" she changed the question.

"A manor in the mountains," Joseph answered. "It's in Xoanna."

Was he telling the truth? Or was this another ploy to keep them away from Amelia? Lina wasn't sure, but they had to start somewhere. She didn't think Xellos would make it that easy for them, actually she knew he wouldn't. Still, Amelia was somewhere, and they would find her. They had too.

"Keep an eye on him," Lina instructed as she turned and walked down the corridor.

"Wait, let me out of here!" Joseph yelled as he rushed to the bars. "I need to rescue my Amelia!"

"Fireball."

"Wow, Zel!" Lina cried as she barely dodged the spell. "What are you trying to do?"

Zelgadiss ignored her and walked over to the cell. The guards standing beside it had managed to dodge the fireball, but Joseph wasn't as lucky. Despite moving to the back of the cell he was still hit by the tail end of the explosion. Stepping into the cell, Zelgadiss grabbed Joseph, and pulled him to his feet. The chimera's silver eyes shined with a deadly intent as he looked at the one responsible for the present situation.

"This is your fault," Zelgadiss hissed, "And yet you dare say you will rescue Amelia? You still claim she is yours?"

"Zel! Stop it," Lina yelled. "You can't kill him!"

"The hell I can't," Zelgadiss said, his eyes narrowed on the lord in his grasp. He pulled his free hand back, magic collecting in his palm.

"Zelgadiss!" Lina shouted, and grabbed the front of his cloak, forcing his gaze to her. "How would Amelia feel if you became a murderer? Well?"

Zelgadiss' eyes widened and the magic dissipated. His grip slackened on Joseph, and the lord fell to the hard floor. Lina sighed as Zelgadiss took a step away, and crumbled to the floor. Joseph looked at the chimera. He had come so close to being killed.

"You, it's your fault," Joseph said. Zelgadiss glanced up at the shaking lord. "It's your fault Amelia was taken. You're the one that didn't protect her! You're to blame!"

"Oh shut up!" Lina growled, and kicked him. Joseph flew back, hit the wall, and fell to the ground unconscious. "Don't listen to him Zel, none of us could have stopped Xellos from taking her. Got it?"

"No," Zelgadiss whispered as he stood, "He's right, this is my fault. I should never have left her side. I let this happen. I failed to protect her again."

"Oh geeze," Lina sighed. Walking over to the sulking man, she raised her hand, and clunked him on the head. "Ow!" she cried, her hand pulsing with pain. "You have a hard head."

"Of course I do," Zelgadiss said, and headed out of the cell.

"Look here Zel," Lina got in front of him, and pointed a finger at his chest, "If you don't straighten up now you will be absolutely no help to us when we begin our search. Now, get it together, and let's go find Amelia!" Lina smiled, turned around, and headed out of the dungeon.

Zelgadiss stood his ground for several minutes as he thought about Lina's words. As he thought, images of Amelia passed through his mind. Her smiling face, her posing form, her laughing, her frown, her sleeping, her crying, and her slumped over as Xellos took her away. With the final image Zelgadiss gritted his teeth, and fisted his hands. He would save her, no matter what it took.

"Move him to another cell," Zelgadiss instructed as he ran after Lina.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"You have one week," Phil said. His eyes were haunted as he saw the trio off. "I can't hide this from my council any longer than that. Find my daughter before then, and bring her back here."

"You got it Phil," Lina nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Gourry promised.

Zelgadiss said nothing as he stepped out of the castle grounds, and headed down the street. He didn't have time for goodbyes, or time limits. He just wanted to find Amelia.

Phil watched them go, his entire being wanting to follow them, but he couldn't. He had to remain in Seilune and keep everyone under control. So far no one outside of them and a few trusted guards knew of Amelia's kidnapping, and hopefully it would remain that way. But if they couldn't return in time, Phil didn't want to think about the consequences should the people learn of this. There would be panic, and that would be the least of their concerns. Phil knew his people, and knew that they would stop at nothing to find their princess. They would also demand the execution of the one responsible, and right now Joseph was their only lead.

"Please," Phil whispered, "Bring my baby back."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**The search has begun! Can they find Amelia within the stipulated time limit?**

**Voice: Stop asking questions!  
Me: No, I like asking them.  
Voice: I'm going to take your computer away from you.  
Me: Do that and you'll upset my readers, not just me.  
Voice: Good point… Oh well, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hey! Ready to have this twisted plot revealed? So am I! **

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M (we're getting there I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 16: Rescue! What's the Plan?_

"Okay, let's take a rest," Lina called as they crested the top of a hill.

Zelgadiss turned and glared at the redhead. "We don't have time to rest! We need to find Amelia," he snapped. They had been walking for a day now, and were nearing the assumed location of the mansion that Joseph had mentioned, but they still had a ways to go. He didn't want to linger for too long. Who knew what was happening to Amelia while she was with that corrupt priest?!

Lina leveled Zelgadiss with an understanding stare, but she still sat down. "Zel, what do you plan on doing if you wear yourself out? We need rest, or we won't be any good when we do find Amelia. Besides, we can use this time to come up with a plan."

"She's right Zelgdaiss," Gourry agreed and sat beside Lina.

Zelgadiss growled, but relented and sat beside the duo on a patch of grass just off of the main road. They ran to the border between Seilune and Xoanna last night, but had to slow down upon reaching Xoanna. Not knowing exactly where the manor was located was proving to be a hinderance to their search. Zelgadiss had mentioned stopping by the castle and asking Martina for the location, but Lina shot that down instantly. She of course reminded him how she wasn't welcome at the castle anymore; after all, she did blow up the last one.

"So, what _is_ the plan Lina?" Gourry asked.

Lina sighed and pulled a map out. Staring at the parchment for several moments, she tried to figure out where the manor would be according to what Joseph had told them. "I think this would be our best bet," she pointed to a set of hills known for vacationing nobles. "We'll check here first."

"And if she isn't there?" Zelgadiss demanded. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Well," Lina frowned and looked back at the map. "I guess we'll just have to chance it."

"You mean asking Martina?" Zelgadiss asked.

Lina shuddered. She really didn't want to visit the queen of Xoanna, but what other choice did they have? What was one blasted castle compared to Amelia's life? "Yeah," Lina nodded, "We'll talk to Martina."

Zelgadiss nodded, and stood. "We've rest long enough, let's get going." Without waiting for the other two, he began descending the hill. With their plan now figured out they had no reason to remain stationary. Zelgadiss wanted to reach those hills by tonight if possible. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia glanced around the room, again. She was really starting to get hungry, but was holding back. Her captor was a monster; he might get joy from her suffering out of hunger. If she told him about her discomfort he would most likely just tell her to deal with it.

"Here," Amelia jumped when Xellos appeared next to her, and placed a tray on the bed. "It wouldn't do me any good if you were to pass out from hunger."

"How did you know?" Amelia asked, her eyes trained on the tray as if it held something deadly.

"Monsters absorb human suffering," Xellos explained as he retook his seat at the table across the room. "It was easy to notice when your mood switched. Now eat up, there isn't anything in it."

"Yes, but," Amelia continued to eye the rather normal looking food. Memories of the one time she had seen Xellos cook coming to mind.

Xellos smiled, "I didn't make that. I got it from a nearby tavern."

Amelia sighed, and pulled the tray onto her lap. "Thank you for the food," she said politely before cautiously eating.

Xellos remained at his seat, sipping a warm cup of tea. He hadn't been lying. Having Amelia pass out due to hunger wouldn't do him any good. He needed her healthy, just in case his plan didn't work. Though he doubted that would happen. His plans, almost, always worked out. The only time they didn't was when Lina was involved, and she was this time. So having some insurance on his side wasn't such a bad thing.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

The sun was starting to set, and they still hadn't reach the foot of hills they were heading toward. They could make them out in the distance, but they were still several hours away. Gourry had suggested they stop for the night, but Zelgadiss demanded they continue on for a little longer. They could rest once they reached the foot of the hills.

"What is Xellos planning anyway by taking Amelia?" Gourry asked Lina as they walked.

The sorceress looked over to the swordsman with a blank stare. "If we knew _that_ we wouldn't be in such a rush to find her, now would we?" Lina growled.

"True," Gourry nodded. "But I wonder why that Rebe guy had been so shocked to see Xellos there. I thought they were working together."

"Obviously not," Lina sighed. "Xellos was probably just using Rebe to further his own agenda. It is his style after all."

"Either way, we have to find Amelia before news of her kidnapping gets out," Zelgadiss said.

"Are we sure she'll be at this manor?" Gourry asked.

"No," Lina answered, her irritation from being tired beginning to show. "We don't, which is why we are going there to check it out. Now stop asking so many questions! You'll just forget the answers in a couple minutes anyways!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gourry agreed, and remained silent. He knew when to not mess with the hot headed woman.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"Curse you Xellos," Rebe hissed from the shadows as he watched the events within small room. Anger seethed just behind his gaze as he watched Xellos clear the tray away from his target. "What are you playing at?"

"Why don't you come out?" Xellos' sharp purple eyes shifted to the place Rebe was hiding, and two black spinning cones flew toward him.

Dodging, Rebe materialized completely into the room. "Why are you betraying us?" Rebe demanded.

Xellos blinked. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play me Xellos!" Rebe growled. "You've been hindering me since the beginning. Now you've taken the Seilune princess. Why are you doing this?"

Xellos smiled, "I'm following Lord Beastmaster's orders."

Rebe's eyes narrowed. "What orders?"

Xellos' smile widened as he brought his index finger to his lips. "Now that is a secret."

Rebe seethed. He was tired of these games. Xellos and his master were plotting something besides the fall of Seilune, and he would find out what. Rushing forward Rebe prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't do that," Xellos whispered from behind him, his eyes opening. "You'll die."

"Xellos!" Rebe shouted and sent a blast of magic out. Xellos vanished, and the blast took out one wall. Amelia sat on the bed, her eyes trained on the fight, her body poised for the right moment to flee.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss had just reached the foot of the hills when a blast echoed through the air. "What was that?" Gourry asked.

"A spell," Zelgadiss answered.

"Where did it come from?" Lina demanded. She spun around until her eyes landed on a puff of smoke trailing up into the sky. "Of there!" she shouted.

"Let's go," Zelgadiss said and started for it.

"Wait," Lina said, grabbing his cloak. "Amelia might not be over there. It might just be two people fighting."

Zelgadiss glared at her. "Are you saying that seriously?"

Sighing, she released the chimera, and shrugged. "I was just warning you."

"We don't have time for that," Zelgadiss responded. "Let's go."

"Right!" Gourry said. The two ran off toward the site of the explosion.

Lina, still standing in place, sighed again. "Oh geeze, wait for me!" she shouted and ran after them.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter: Fight! Who's the Enemy?**

**Voice: Wha-What just happened?!  
Me: Rebe appeared, challenged Xellos, and-  
Voice: It was a rhetorical question.  
Me: Oh, then why did you ask it?  
Voice: Because I can!  
Me: And you get mad at me when I do that.  
Voice: This and that are completely different.  
Me: Really?  
Voice: Yes! Now, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fight!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Hello! Hope you had a good weekend. This story will be wrapping up soon.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 17: Fight! Who's the Enemy?_

Xellos zipped across the sky, easily dodging Rebe's attacks, a smile playing across his lips the entire time. It was obvious he wasn't taking the fight seriously. He wasn't taking Rebe seriously. Despite Rebe putting everything he had into his attacks, Xellos continued to dance around them.

Amelia watched the fight from the edge of the ruined wall. Despite being so close to her escape, she knew the second she stepped out of the building Xellos would react. She wasn't worried about Rebe. The tentacle monster seemed intent on Xellos and nothing else. He hadn't even noticed she had moved. Still, she watched, taking note of every little action they took. If there was an opening for her to exploit she would see it, and take it.

Another of Rebe's many spells missed Xellos, and the cloaked monster came to a stop, hovering just above Rebe's head. "You really should rethink this," he suggested, his voice still light and jovial. "You won't last much longer."

Rebe glared up at the higher ranked monster. He knew attacking Xellos didn't have a high chance of success. It actually held no chance of success for him, but he had no other choice. Xellos' actions were detrimental to the monster race's plans. He had to be stopped.

"Go to Hell Xellos," Rebe responded. As his words left his lips one of his tentacles slipped out from a pocket dimension and sliced through the air, right where Xellos had been floating.

The purple haired monster sighed as he looked at the torn corner of his cape. "Really, you certainly can be difficult," he said softly. His eyes opened, and glared down at the other monster. "If you really want to do this, then I won't hold back." Black cones appeared around him, spinning in place.

"Zel! Slow down!" Lina's voice drifted into the small clearing just before Zelgadiss broke through the tree line. His eyes instantly landed on Xellos and Rebe. Gourry appeared next, and finally Lina came to stand beside the chimera. She panted for a moment before looking up at the two monsters seemingly locked in battle. "Well, it seems you were right Zel, good job," she praised.

Amelia noticed the switch in the atmosphere, and spotted her friends on the opposite side. "Right," she whispered. "Ray wing," she whispered. Using the power of the flight spell, she flew from her confinement, and across the field.

Xellos' eyes narrowed as the princess sped past him, and came to stand beside Zelgadiss and Lina. The trio, that had come to rescue her, gaped at the young princess. "Oh hey Amelia," Gourry grinned at her, "We've been looking for you."

"Yeah, and now that we've got her, let's run," Lina said grabbing Amelia's hand, turning, and running back into the woods.

"What, but what about that fight?" Gourry asked as he ran after them.

"Our job was to find Amelia and bring her back," Lina explained, "Fighting Xellos wasn't part of the plan!"

"She has a point," Zelgadiss agreed as he raced alongside the redhead. "We don't stand a chance against him."

"So good you realize that," Xellos said appearing beside them. The group's eyes widened, and they barely dodged the attack directed at them. "But I'm afraid I can't let you take her just yet."

"Xellos!" Rebe hollered and threw a spell at him. "The Seilune princess is my prey," he announced.

It was a three way standoff. The four humans had Xellos on one side, and Rebe on the other. Rebe faced toward Xellos with hatred in his eyes. And Xellos had his attention on the humans. He wasn't worried about Rebe's attacks; the other's strength was already quickly waning. Gourry pulled his sword, as did Zelgadiss. Lina's eyes narrowed as she waited for some move to be made. Amelia held back, her own magic at the ready.

"Amelia-san is too important to leave in your hands," Xellos said calmly. "It is best if you concentrate on other things and leave her with me."

"Amelia isn't going with either of you," Zelgadiss growled. "She's staying with us."

"Quiet chimera," Rebe hissed. Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed toward the tentacle monster, his sword shinning in the moon's light.

Lina's eyes darted back and forth. From what she could tell both Xellos and Rebe were their enemies, as well as enemies of each other. It was also obvious that this wasn't a situation where "enemy of my enemy is my friend" would work. "Amelia, when I give the signal run," Lina whispered over to the princess. "Gourry, you go with her. Zel and I will stay and buy you the time needed to get away."

"But," Amelia started to say.

"Just do it Amelia," Zelgadiss cut her off.

Blue eyes looked at the back of Zelgadiss' head. This wasn't the time to argue. Nodding she said, "Alright."

"Good," Lina smiled. "Zel, ready?"

"Yeah," Zelgadiss responded.

Xellos arched his eyebrow as he noticed the change in the group's stance. When Lina smirked, he barely had time to dodge the fireball aimed at him. Rebe's attention was drawn by the redhead's sudden spell, and he paid for it. Zelgadiss sped forward, his sword cutting through several of his tentacles.

"Now!" Lina shouted. With the signal, Amelia and Gourry turned, and dashed into the denser part of the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebe shouted after them. He tried to follow, but Zelgadiss stopped him.

"You're staying here," Zelgadiss declared. Holding his sword up he called, "Astral Vine." The sword glowed red with the magic running through it, and Zelgadiss engaged the monster. Rebe, drained of nearly all of his energy, barely managed to dodge the first couple of sword swipes, but soon Zelgadiss got him. The enchanted blade cut through Rebe's cloak, piercing his skin.

He screamed as pain began to travel all through his body. Zelgadiss' eyes glowed with vengeance as he whispered another incantation, and soon Rebe was engulfed in blue flames. His screams died away as he fell to the ground, dead. His body slowly began to disappear.

At the sound of Lina grunting, Zelgadiss spun around to see the redhead engaged with Xellos. Both had strained expressions as they glared the other down. Zelgadiss took a step toward them, but Lina's voice stopped him, "Go after Amelia!"

"What about you?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"Don't worry about me," Lina shouted. "We just need to worry about getting Amelia back to Seilune and her father."

Zelgadiss hesitated a moment. But when Lina started chanting the Dragonslave, his eyes widened, and he turned around quickly. With everything he had, he fled from the scene, his heart hammering in his chest.

Xellos regarded Lina closely as she chanted. "Do you really expect Lord Ruby Eyes' spell to work on me?" he asked.

Lina smirked, "No, but I figure if you're hit with an amplified version of it you'd at least be injured, if only a bit." Xellos' eyes widened as the power gathered in Lina's hands. "Dragonslave!" she called, and the violent stream of red magic sped out toward Xellos. The monster erected a barrier, and threw everything he could into. As the spell exploded outward, it carved a crater into the earth.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Next chapter: **_**Welcome Home! Amelia Back in Seilune**_**.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome Home!

_**Princess Protection**_

**And I bring you more of this fun little story.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M (LEMON)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 18: Welcome Home! Amelia is Back in Seilune!_

As the spell shook the earth, Amelia and Gourry spun around to see the blast radiating out. "Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted. "Zelgadiss!" Taking a step to go back, she was stopped by Gourrry's hand on her arm.

"No, we have to get away," Gourry said as he pulled her with him.

"But, Zelgadiss and Miss Lina," Amelia yelled.

"They'll be fine," Gourry said picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As Gourry ran with her, she watched as the blast zone began to clear, leaving behind the circular scar as proof of the powerful magic used. Amelia bit back a sob, and turned her eyes away. She had been too far away to tell who had cast the spell. All she could do was hope and trust that it was Lina's spell, and that they were both on their way back safely.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Zelgadiss had been caught in the tail end of the explosion. The force of the blast sent him flying several feet, and he collided with one of the trees bordering the edge of the new crater. With a moan of pain, he stood up, and peered passed the rim looking for any sign of Lina in the center of it. The image of red hair in the breeze made him sigh, and he began his way down the steep ledge.

Racing toward the sorceress he smiled when he didn't see Xellos anywhere in sight. "Lina!" he shouted as he neared her. "Where is he?"

Lina slumped forward slightly, then crouched down to one knee. "He slipped back into the astral plane," she answered. "But I'm sure I got him with the blast, if only a bit."

"So, we're safe?" Zelgadiss asked.

"For now," Lina confirmed. "Though, for how long I can't say."

Zelgadiss felt relief wash over him. With a silent thank you to the gods, he helped his friend up, and they headed off to catch up with Amelia and Gourry.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Gourry and Amelia had stopped in the nearest town, got two rooms at a local inn, and were waiting on pins and needles for their friends to meet them. Both were the definition of a nervous wreck, and were only growing worse with each hour that passed. When the loud, familiar, voice of a redhead drifted all the way upstairs, they smiled at each other, and dashed down to see them.

Amelia eyes lit up at the sight of Lina and Zelgadiss standing at the front desk, irritated looks on both the newcomers' faces. She embraced Lina in a tight hug first, "You're alright!"

"Of course," Lina smiled and returned the hug. Detaching from the princess, she stepped aside, and moved to stand beside Gourry as Amelia and Zelgadiss locked eyes.

"Zelgadiss," Amelia's voice was slightly hesitant as she reached out toward him.

"Thank the gods you're alright," Zelgadiss said as he drew her to him, and hugged her. "I'm never letting you go again," he swore.

"Zelgadiss," Amelia repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

The two pulled apart slightly, their eyes gazing deeply into the other. Zelgadiss cupped the back of Amelia's head with one hand, and guided her to him. Willingly she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and parted her lips as theirs met. Sighs left both of them, and their arms tightened on each other, drawing them closer still.

Lina smiled at the sight and looked over to Gourry. "Good job keeping her safe," she said. Gourry didn't say anything, just looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "Wha-" Lina's words were cut off by Gourry's lips pressed firmly to hers.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"Ow," Gourry complained as he held a pack of ice to his head. Amelia smiled apologetically to the blonde swordsman. She had offered to heal him, but Lina had forbidden her from doing so. She said it was his punishment for doing such a thing in front of other people.

Zelgadiss hadn't let go of Amelia since embracing her earlier. The mere idea of taking his eyes off of her frightened him right now. She had been taken from him once, and Xellos had gotten away. He wasn't willing to chance it.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Lina asked, her face was still red from the surprise kiss.

"I'm staying with Amelia," Zelgadiss declared without a shred of embarrassment.

Lina cast Gourry a warning glare, sighed, and said, "Understood. Then Gourry and I will stay in the room beside yours. If anything happens we'll get to you instantly."

Without any further words between each other the group moved up the stairs. The split, and went into their designated rooms. Now, alone, Zelgadiss and Amelia awkwardly stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Amelia was standing by the window, and Zelgadiss was still by the door. Their eyes spoke of everything they wanted to say, but couldn't put into words. It was like the mere uttering of a syllable would make it all that much more real, and neither of them wanted that right now.

Silently Zelgadiss crossed the room, reached up, and brushed his fingers against Amelia's cheek. He took comfort in the feel of her warmth against his stone skin. He basked in the love shining in her blue eyes. And when her hands reached up and touched him, he found peace in her touch.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she returned, her voice just as soft.

He took a step forward, and Amelia's eyes drifted close as their lips met once again. A sigh left both of them, even as their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Zelgadiss' tongue snaked out, brushed along Amelia's lower lip, and slipped in. The princess moaned softly as he pulled her flush against him, and the feel of his hard body against her softer curves sent shivers down her spin.

Zelgadiss backed her to the bed. At the same time his hands removed her cloak, and reached for her shirt. Mirroring his movements, Amelia worked at the clasp of his cloak, and began undoing his sword belt. When her legs met the edge of the bed, she allowed him to tilt her back, and rest atop her. His smooth hands traveled along the planes of her body, causing her to arch up into his touch, soft moans leaving her parted lips, and being drank in by Zelgadiss' lips.

"Zelgadiss," Amelia called softly as his fingers reached her breasts.

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

She nodded, and with unbelievably gentle hands he cupped each in his palms. It was a foreign feeling, to have another's hands exploring her body so intimately, but she wanted him to do this. Only him. When he tentively tweaked one of her nipples her eyes widened, and a sharp moan left her. He smiled, liking that reaction, and repeated it.

Leaving her lips, he began to kiss his way down her neck, collar bone, and to her chest. One hand moved down her body at the same time, and began to work her pants down her legs. Amelia helped the best she could. She kicked her boats off, and kicked her pants the rest of the way off when they reached passed her knees. She got one leg off when Zelgadiss' lips enclosed around her nipple, and all thought escaped her.

"Ahn," she moaned, her hands coming up, and burying in his wiry hair. "Zelgadiss," she called. As he lathed more attention at her chest a growing need at her core began to build. "Zelgadiss, I need," she wasn't sure what she needed.

Releasing her nipple, he returned to her lips, and kissed her with everything he had. As their tongues fought for supremacy Zelgadiss' hand moved up and down her thigh, it slipped between her legs, and dipped into her most sensitive of places. A surprised and euphoric cry left her lips, and her legs wrapped around him instinctually. Slowly, Zelgadiss began to rub at her core, driving her to the brink of madness.

"Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss," Amelia cried. She wasn't sure what was happening to her body. She felt like she was being wound tighter, and tighter. She was like a spring ready to release. But before she could find the end she was climbing toward, he pulled his hand away. A deprived, strangled sound left her.

"It's okay," Zelgadiss soothed as he kissed her quickly. Standing up, he peeled off his shirt, and slowly worked at his pants. He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Amelia's so she knew what was going to happen.

A hesitant smile spread across her face once he was fully revealed to her. Reaching for her pants, she peeled them the rest of the way off, and then held out her arms for him. Willingly Zelgadiss went to her, and their bare skin met for the first time. Thrills traveled up both their bodies, and their lips met as Zelgadiss aligned himself with her entrance.

She was dripping wet, but he was still leery of hurting her. Slowly, carefully he began to push in. A groan left Amelia, and Zelgadiss instantly stopped.

"No, continue," she urged him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a smile.

Their lips met again, and he continued to enter her. He met some resistance, and with a bit of assurance from Amelia, he pushed through it. Tears rolled down large blue eyes as the proof of her innocence was torn through, but she didn't feel an ounce of regret. Kissing her fiancé deeply, she urged him to continue. She wanted to feel him.

Zelgadiss pulled out to his tip, and thrust forward. The motion felt amazing to him, and he repeated it. It took Amelia a bit for the pain to fade, but soon she was calling out to him, and clinging to him as she once again filled with pleasure. That tightening sensation as back, and this time she didn't try and fight it. His pace picked up, and her legs tightened around him.

"Zelgadiss, ah, I-oh gods," Amelia moaned as her body bowed beneath his, her release tearing through her.

As her walls convulsed around Zelgadiss, he groaned, and thrust erratically. His own release building and finally letting go deep within her. "Amelia," he sighed, his head resting on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around her, and held him closely as he did the same. He pulled out, and they lay together both unable to move beyond the other's reach.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Amelia smiled as the walls to Seilune came into sight. She was home. Looking over her shoulder, she held out her hand for Zelgadiss, he took it, and she ran for the border. Lina and Gourry exchange glances before following after them. Lina was shocked the princess could run like that after last night, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Amelia!" The princess barely registered the voice before she was scooped up in a crushing hug by her father. "Oh my dear daughter! Thank the gods you aren't hurt!"

"Daddy," Amelia smiled, and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, and Zelgadiss," Phil said as he set his little girl down.

"Don't worry about it," Lina shrugged the thanks aside.

"Yeah, we would have done it no matter what," Zelgadiss said as he wrapped his arms around Amelia.

Phil looked at the couple, his eyes widening slightly, before a smile spread across his face. "Well, let's not dawdle! We must return to the castle!"

"Right," the group said.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Xellos bowed before a figured shrouded in shadows. He had an apologetic smile on his face as he tried to explain what had happened. He winced as the figure ordered him to return to Seilune.

"But, attacking Amelia now is pointless," Xellos tried.

"This was never about the princess, and you know it," Beastmaster said. "You will return to Seilune. See what state the country is in. Report back once you've ascertained the situation."

Xellos hesitated. He wasn't sure what his master was hinting at, but he bowed, and said, "Of course."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, yep, that was the first full lemon. I have one more planned before the end of the story. Next Chapter: **_**Chaos! Seilune in Panic?**_

**Voice: What is going on now?  
Me: Just the final stages of the story. Nothing to worry about.  
Voice: If you say so.  
Me: I do say so.  
Voice: Whatever. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Chaos!

_**Princess Protection**_

**There will only be **_**two**_** more chapters. I'm sorry for the delayed chapter, but I've been running on zero energy lately, and haven't had the time to do anything.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Chapter 19: Chaos! Seilune in Panic?_

Amelia sighed as she relaxed on a sofa beside Zelgadiss. She had been checked thoroughly by a healer, and had answered every question her father could possibly think up. Now she just wanted some much needed rest. Being kidnapped, having monsters fight over her, being rescued, and spending her first night with her fiancé all within a short span of several days really was exhausting. Not to mention there was the fact of dealing with all of the lords and ambassadors and their questions. She was still trying to get through all of the private rejections for her hand. Though her engagement to Zelgadiss had been announced, she had to meet with each of the suitors and decline them formally.

"You look tired," Lina said as Gourry and she came to sit opposite of the couple.

"I am," Amelia confirmed. To add to her list of things to do, her father had announced that the wedding was to be held within the month. At first she feared Phil had noticed that she was no longer a pure maiden, but it seemed his reasons were more political than paternal. Not that she could blame him, having the lords hovering around as if waiting for something to happen wasn't fun for anyone.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Gourry suggested.

"I can't," Amelia sighed. "Father said I have to attend tonight's dinner. The ambassadors have been asking questions regarding my absence, I can't miss it."

"Do you need us to come with you?" Lina asked.

Amelia shook her head. "No, Zelgadiss will be attending it with me."

"Okay then," Lina stood, stretched, and looked down at Gourry. "Come on, let's go get something to eat in town."

"Right!" Gourry smiled, and followed after the redhead.

Amelia watched them go with a peaceful expression. Though things were still tense around the castle, and in town, there were signs of everything going back to normal. Repairs to the outer wall were underway. Shops were being repaired. And the people were slowly recovering from the attack. The news about her abduction hadn't gotten out, so they had avoided that panic.

"What are thinking about?" Zelgadiss asked.

Amelia turned her blue eyes to look into his silver ones. "Just how nice it is to be home," she answered.

"It's good to have you back," he responded as he leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Lina squealed as plates upon plates of food were brought out and set before her and a drooling Gourry. Looking at the gluttonous pair the other patrons of the restaurant wondered for how long they had been without food. It would never have occurred to any of them that the pair had eaten both breakfast and lunch at the castle earlier.

"You better not touch my roast," Lina warned as she tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into a bowl of stew.

"You aren't even eating it right now," Gourry complained as he chewed on a chicken leg.

"I will," Lina countered as she grabbed a meat pie and bit into it.

The patrons watched on as the two argued and continued to eat without missing a single beat. Many were waiting for one or both of them to choke, but it never happened. They just bickered, ate, bickered, ate, and bickered some more. Finally the only thing left was the roast, and the two looked at each other with hostile eyes.

They reached for the roast, their fork and knifes raised at the ready, angling down, they neared the meat, and an explosion shook the walls of the restaurant. The people froze, and another explosion reverberated through the building. With the second explosion the patrons began to panic. As the customers ran about trying to flee the confinement of the building, one knocked over the table, and the roast went skittering across the floor.

Lina's eyes slowly grew wide as she watched the meat be kicked around. Gourry, having enough sense to run, beat the others out before Lina shouted, "Fireball!" Those who were unlucky enough to still be within the building when the sorceress blew her top lay twitching amongst the burned remains of the restaurant. "Who's responsible for this?!" she demanded as she stood in the center of the remnants of the building.

"My my Miss Lina, you sure haven't learned how to control that temper of yours," Xellos said cheerfully from his place on the roof of the building across the street.

Lina's eyes widened, then narrowed as she looked at the demonic priest. "What are you doing here Xellos?" she asked as Gourry came to stand beside her.

"Oh, just seeing how things are progressing," Xellos answered. "Though I must say, I didn't expect the news to travel so fast."

"What news? What progress?" Lina demanded.

Xellos smiled down at her and said, "Why news of Miss Amelia's kidnapping of course, and the attack on Seilune."

"Attack?" Gourry asked.

Just as the words left the blonde's lips another blast was felt through the streets of Seilune, along with the distinct sound of canon fire. "Wha-what's going on?" Lina gasped.

"Seems things have started," Xellos beamed.

"Was this your goal? To have Seilune attacked in Amelia's absence?" Lina questioned.

"Yes and no," Xellos answered. "I was under orders to hold onto the princess until the nations had begun to blame each other and start fighting. We hoped it would start a war. But, you three were able to retrieve Miss Amelia before that could happen."

"Then who's attacking us?" Lina demanded.

"That would be Miss Martina," Xellos answered good naturedly.

"Mar-Martina!" Lina gasped, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin.

"Seems she wasn't too thrilled with you blowing up a piece of her kingdom, and took it as an act of war," Xellos sighed.

"And who gave her that idea huh?" Lina growled.

"Oh well, I did of course," Xellos laughed. His eyes opened slightly and he said, "You ruined my perfectly laid plans, as always Miss Lina. I had to do something to please Lord Beast-master."

"And throwing Seilun and Xoanna into a war was the only way?" Lina bit out.

"Yes," Xellos smiled.

"Why you," Lina growled and began to gather magic in her hands.

"Well, I'll see you later," Xellos said, and vanished.

Lina fumed as she looked at the place Xellos had just been. After all the trouble they had gone through to keep something like this from happening it was now wasted.

"What are we going to do Lina?" Gourry asked.

The sorceress sighed. "Nothing for it, we're just going to have to talk to Martina and get her to stop this attack," she answered.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I am SO sorry this is late, but I've been exhausted! The beginning of the month is always busy for me, and it always leaves me drained. It was just worse this time. **

**Voice: Will Martina listen?  
Me: What do you think?  
Voice: No.  
Me: Good guess.  
Voice: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Let's Talk!

_**Princess Protection**_

**One more chapter to go after this, and then this story will be over.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryu-kun**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers.**

_Chapter 20: Let's Talk! The Shortest War in History?_

Amelia and Zelgadiss were just sitting down to eat with Phil and the ambassadors when the first tremor from the cannon fire reached them. At first they weren't sure what it was, but as more tremors passed through the walls and floor along with being accompanied by the distinct sound of cannons firing, Phil ordered all to clear out and head for the shelters.

"We're going to the wall to see who is attacking us!" Amelia shouted as Zelgadiss and she ran the opposite direction as the dignitaries. As they exited the castle and entered the square their eyes widened at the sight before them. Pieces of the surrounding buildings had been broken apart, people were running toward the shelters, and fires had broken out.

"Magic cannons," Zelgadiss declared as another shot was fired.

"Who is attacking us?" Amelia demanded. Her fists were clenched in furry as she watched her home being battered by one folly of fire after another.

"We'll have to go to the wall to find out," Zelgadiss said as he moved through the rubble lining the streets.

Pain was reflected in the princess' eyes as she followed after him. Less than an hour ago she had believed that everything was returning to normal, but now Seilune, her home, was lying in ruins. Cannon fire filled the air. And her people were filled with terror. It was a sight she had seen far too often in her life.

"Zelgadiss," she whispered as they ran through the streets.

"Yes?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Take care of the citizens," Amelia declared.

"Wha-"

"Ray Wing!" Amelia shouted, and flew up. From above the wreckage that was once the city of Seilune her eyes locked onto the cause, a double line of magic tanks sitting just outside the city walls. The banner of Xoanna flew mockingly above the tanks, and a woman with light green hair was laughing from the top of a platform. "Miss Martina," Amelia growled.

Putting as much power into the flight spell as she could, she sped toward the wall. As she flew she chanted, "Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite, source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite," Hovering above the platform Amelia set her eyes on the tank directly in front of Martina. "_Ra Tilt_!"

A pillar of white light encased the magic tank, and blue flames began to consume it. Now that Xoanna's army knew she was present, they directed their fire at her. Descending Amelia fisted her hands and shouted, "Visfarank!" Magic encased her hands, and she punched through the first of the tanks she came to.

"Stop her!" Martina shouted from the ground. The blast from the Ra Tilt earlier had thrown her from her perch.

"I think you'd be better off surrendering." A sweat drop traveled down the side of Martina's face, and she slowly turned to see Lina hovering above her. Though she knew the red haired sorceress wasn't a demon, the look in her eyes would have made anyone believe she was. "Before Amelia wipes out your entire army, save yourself the humiliation."

"Never!" Martina shouted, and pounced on the redhead. "It was you that attacked us first!"

"We did not!" Lina countered as she tugged on Martina's hair as the other pulled at her nose. "We were only trying to retrieve Amelia from Xellos!"

"Liar!" Martian declared. "Destroy it a-" her ordered died on the tip of her tongue as she looked back to see her magic tanks in shambles, and a seething Amelia walking toward her.

"Why did you attack Seilune Miss Martina?" Amelia demanded as she reached them. Martina said nothing. "Why?!" Amelia shouted as she grabbed the queen and dragged her forward. Despite being several inches shorter than the other woman Amelia was by far the stronger of the two, and easily lifted Martina into the air.

"It was Seilune that declared war on us first," Martina whimpered.

Question marks appeared above Amelia's head and she quickly dropped the queen. "We did? When? Why? Daddy would never do such a thing!"

"She's been fooled by Xellos," Lina said as she stood and dusted her cape off. "He used the battle that happened while rescuing you to make Martina believe we were attacking Xoanna."

"What?" Amelia's eyes widened.

"But before that, don't you think you went a little overboard Amelia?" Lina asked as she looked at the ruined state of the magic tanks.

"Um, well," Amelia mumbled as she pressed her index fingers together, a blush dusting her cheeks. "I was just so angry that before I knew it I had taken them all out."

"They were antiques anyways," Zelgadiss said as he walked over to them. "Now, shouldn't we talk?" he asked looking down at the panicked Martina.

"If Seilune didn't attack us, then why did Lina blow up a piece of my Kingdom?" Martina demanded.

Lina felt her eye twitch. They'd already answered that several times! This was why she couldn't stand the present ruler of Xoanna, the woman never listened to anyone. There was also the fact she was a major pain to deal with, but that wasn't a factor at the moment. "For the last time, _we were trying to save Amelia_!" she shouted.

"Mister Xellos had kidnapped me and Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, and Zelgadiss were trying to get me back. During the fight Miss Lina and Mister Xellos' powers clashed," Amelia explained.

Lina didn't bother correcting her. The truth was the major crater now marking Xoanna was in fact caused solely by Lina, and her amplified Dragon Slave. But, Martina didn't need to know that.

"There you are!" The group turned to see a man with dark hair and wrapped in a green travel cloak running over to them. "I told you to wait before rushing off like that."

"Zangulus?" Lina questioned as the king of Xoanna came to stand before them. "You weren't part of the attack squad?"

"No, I was not," Zangulus panted. "When that monster Xellos arrived to declare that you had attacked us under the orders of Seilune I tried to get her to first contact Prince Philioniel, but you know Martina, she just rushed ahead without listening."

"Sounds right," Lina and Amelia said in unison.

"Hey, is everything alright now?" Gourry shouted over to them as he climbed over the rubble of the city wall.

"Yeah, everything is fine!" Lina shouted back.

Zelgadiss looked back to Gourry, then to Lina. "What were you two doing before the attack?" he asked.

"Eating," Lina answered. "But when Martina's little war disturbed my dinner I had no choice but to act. We also ran into Xellos and that's how I learned about her being tricked by him, though that might be too strong of a term. And we were on our way to the wall when we saw Amelia flying over head." Looking over the now calm princess Lina grinned, "Though I must say, I was shocked at how ruthlessly our peace loving hero worshiper destroyed those tanks."

"Well, attacking the innocent isn't right," Amelia defended her actions.

"That it isn't," Gourry agreed; his head was nodding as he spoke.

"So, what are we going to do?" Zelgadiss asked.

Lina looked between Martina and Amelia. As this was an act of war she had no right to make the final call. "Amelia, what do you think?" she asked.

"Well, though I understand she was deceived by Mister Xellos and his evil ways, she should still be held accountable for her actions," Amelia pondered out loud. "We shall see what Daddy thinks should be done."

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Zangulus stood beside his wife as they stood before the ruler of Seilune. The ultimate pacifist looked down at them with a sad expression. He had heard their story, and understood, but he was still not happy with what had transpired. "Lady Martina, as a ruler you are expected to think calmly and seek the path that is best suited for your people, are you not?" Phil asked.

Martina shrugged, "I guess."

"Then why would you rush into war so quickly?" Phil asked.

"Because I was led to believe that we were attacked first!" Martina declared with a righteous furry that only she could muster while in the wrong. "The right thing to do was to retaliate!"

Zangulus sighed, and bowed his head to Phil. "My wife was under the influence of a monster, please understand that this was not her doing," he beseeched.

Phil contemplated that fact. "It is true that the monster Xellos had something to do with this, but she must still be held accountable."

"What is it you wish?" Zangulus asked.

"Come, we shall discuss this in private," Phil said as he stood.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

"So, what was finally agreed upon?" Lina asked as she nibbled on some grapes.

"Xoanna must destroy all magic tanks in their possession, and their army cannot exceed a specific size," Amelia answered. "Also Daddy has handed Joseph over to them with instructions for him to be put on permanent house arrest."

"Is that all?" Lina asked with a skeptical look.

Amelia shrugged. "There might have been some trade agreements worked into the deal as well," she said with a smile.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Xellos flinched as Beast Master crushed the goblet in her hand. "You failed, Xellos," she decreed.

"I tried my best, but Miss Lina and her friends are very hard to control," Xellos explained, his body trembling slightly.

"No excuses," Beast Master said. "You will not fail me again."

"Of course, Lord Beast Master," Xellos agreed.

"For now, rest, and then resume your destruction of the Clair Bible manuscripts until such a time that I may need you again," she decreed.

"Yes, Lord Beast Master," Xellos bowed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that was the shortest war in history! **

**Voice: Amelia is scary!  
Me: I thought it was a well played move on her part.  
Voice: Says that girl that just wrote the most boring war ever.  
Me: This wasn't supposed to be about the war.  
Voice: Whatever. Please review.**


	21. Final Chapter: Forever!

_**Princess Protection**_

**I know this is late, but you see I started watching **_**One Piece**_**, and have been very preoccupied. Blame the author of it for making the plot and characters so addicting! **

**Plot Bunny: Ryu**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers**

_Final Chapter: Forever! Vows to Each Other!_

Amelia felt like her heart was going to spring from her chest, she was so nervous. Every girl dreamed of this day, but now that it had come the princess wasn't sure how she felt. She was nervous, happy, excited, anxious, and she also felt love. When a maid stepped away, Amelia stood, turned, and looked at herself in the full length mirror before her. She had worn many wondrous gowns in her life, but none compared to the white dress she was now wearing. She had decided on a cut different from the usual formal dresses she wore for court affairs.

The dress clung to her from her chest, to her waist, and just past her hips where it began to flow away. The cut showed her curves so it was impossible to doubt her physical maturity. There were no sleeves. Simple embroidery done in ivory thread and pearl beads was present on the bodice and the hem line of the skirt. A silver crown sat atop her head, holding the veil in place. Around her throat was a string of sapphires, a matching bracelet sat on her right wrist, and matching earrings adorned her ears.

As Amelia looked at herself she could barely believe she was the same girl that had run from monsters only three weeks ago. The tomboy princess now looked every bit the woman her father had said she would grow up to be.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Amelia turned and smiled at her maid of honor, Lina. The sorceress was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress with white gloves. "Really Amelia, you're beautiful," Lina said as she walked toward her friend. "Zel is going to be speechless."

"Well that isn't good, he has to be able to say his vows," Amelia joked. Both girls smiled at each other, soft laughter filtering between the two.

Amelia looked at the redhead before her, and suddenly felt herself fill with thoughts of everything they'd been through together. The fight with Copy-Rezo, Hellmaster Phibrizo and Dragon King Gaav, Val-Gaav and Dark Star, Zanafar, and the resurrection of Rezo and the Dark Lord Shabrinigdo. They'd been through more together than most people would ever experience in several lifetimes. They'd faced unimaginable horrors, experience amazing feats of humanity, and come through it all with a stronger bond and appreciation for life.

"Thank you," Amelia suddenly whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Lina smiled softly, and quickly wiped the tears away before they could smear her make-up. "I don't know what you're thanking me for," she answered. "All that I've ever done is drag you in to trouble."

"True," Amelia smiled, "But you've also given me some of my greatest memories. And if it wasn't for you I'd never have met Zelgadiss."

"I'll agree with you there," Lina agreed.

A soft knocking at the door drew the girls' attention. "Princess Amelia, one minute," a maid announced.

"Yes, thank you," Amelia said.

Lina's smile turned into a grin. Cocking her head to the side she said, "Well then, ready?"

Amelia closed her eyes for a second; images of everything that had happened to lead up to this moment flashed before her. The image of Zelgadiss trying so hard to confess to her came to mind, and she smiled. Opening her eyes she nodded, "Yes, I am."

Without saying anything else, Lina turned, and led Amelia to the carriage that would take them to the temple. The guards saluted them as they exited the castle, and climbed into the carriage. As the carriage pulled out, its six white stallions gleaming in the sunlight, the royal guard followed along.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Zelgadiss stood before dignitaries, Amelia's family, friends, and the citizens of Seilune. Dressed in a white tuxedo he felt completely out of place. Thankfully Gourry was standing beside him and looked just as uncomfortable. The blond swordsman was fidgeting and looking around like he was searching for the nearest exit. Zelgadiss didn't really blame him though, having over a thousand different sets of eyes staring at you was not a comfortable feeling. He had experienced it enough times in his life to know that, though this time was different than all the others. Now he was being looked upon with awe and envy instead of fear and loathing.

"Are they here yet?" Gourry whispered.

"Not yet," Zelgadiss answered with an equally hushed tone. If his time was right then Amelia and Lina should be arriving shortly. The ceremony was scheduled to start at the strike of noon.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the doors opened, and the signal to start was given. Music swelled and filled the cathedral like building. Everyone turned and stood as the large double doors opened, and daughters of influential men within the kingdom began to walk down the aisle. Fathers and mothers smiled with pride at the sight of their girls walking for the princess' wedding.

The music changed and Lina walked out. Gourry smiled as he watched the redhead walk down the aisle. Even though it wasn't their wedding he couldn't help but think she was the most stunning thing ever. Unlike the others, who were dressed in light pink, Lina's blue dressed was entirely unique. Smiling, Lina took her place, and directed her gaze back down the aisle.

Everyone waited as the music changed again and swelled to a crescendo. Phil appeared with Amelia at his arm. The crown prince was dressed in a silvery white suit, a crown seated on his head. He smiled down at his daughter and, after a few hushed words that no one else could hear, he began to lead her down the aisle.

The guests and witnesses were silent as the prince and bride walked toward the groom waiting in awe before them. If Zelgadiss had been asked to describe Amelia in those moments he would have found himself with scarce words to use. She was, in simple terms, perfect. He could barely see her face through the veil, but her eyes still stood out. He was instantly captivated and drawn into her happy confident gaze. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the time when they would finally be together. He was just surprised it was happening so smoothly. Then again, with everything they'd been through, this was a nice change.

Amelia and Phil reached the alter, and Phil handed her off to Zelgadiss. As they turned to face the priest, the guests took their seats. Lina and Gourry watched on silently as the priest began to talk about the sanctity of marriage, and their vows before the gods. When the time came for both of them to swear their loyalty and love for each other, many held their breath as they spoke. Their words were clear and confident; there was no trace of hesitation in either's voice.

"Amelia, I promise to love you and protect you for as long as we both live," Zelgadiss swore.

"Zelgadiss, I promise to stand by you and love you for as long as we both live," Amelia swore.

"By the power of the gods, of which I represent, I now pronounce you Man and Wife!" the priest declared. "You may kiss your bride."

Zelgadiss lifted Amelia's veil, and with a smile on both their lips, they sealed their vows with a kiss. The promise to be together until the end was deeply etched into both of them, and they knew this was only the beginning of far more exciting things to come!

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Now, before you all start freaking out on me, I do have a honeymoon chapter planned! But, it will be posted as an epilogue, so there is one more chapter to go. **

**Voice: Nice wedding, short, sweet, and simple.  
Me: Yep!  
Voice: Well, hurry it up and review!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the unannounced delay. Please forgive me for being weak to the awesomeness that is the story of **_**One Piece**_**!**


	22. Epilogue: Romance!

_**Princess Protection**_

**Here it is, the epilogue I promised. This is also the LAST chapter for this story. No more will be added. Thank you for reading and supporting this story until the end.**

**Plot Bunny: Ryuu**

**Rating: M (full swing for this chapter)**

**Dedicated to: I would like to dedicate this last chapter to **_**Gerao-A**_**, **_**Byoken**_**, and **_**ariana**_**. These three have been following this story since the beginning and have been a huge encouragement to me to finish it. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers.**

_Epilogue: Romance! A Honeymoon at Sea!_

The reception had lasted well into the night, and by the time the newlyweds were able to get away they were both too exhausted to do anything beside curl up with each other. It wasn't until the next day, when the two were waving goodbye to everyone as they sailed off on a cruise to enjoy their honeymoon that they got time alone.

On the deck of the ship, Amelia smiled as she watched dolphins race along with the boat. The sea breeze brushed her cheeks and danced with her hair. She was waiting for Zelgadiss to return with some drinks. They could have ordered them, but Zelgadiss insisted upon getting them. Amelia wasn't going to argue with him, she was far too busy enjoying the ocean. This was their first truly peaceful trip together after all.

'_Compared to the cruise we took with Miss Lina and Mister Gourry this is heaven!'_ Amelia sighed as a bird flew ahead of her. Even better than that time, she wasn't footing the bill for their monstrous appetites.

"I'm back," Zelgadiss announced as he walked up behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her. He'd already placed their drinks on the table behind them.

"Hi," Amelia smiled up at him over her shoulder.

Unable to resist that smile, and not needing to, Zelgadiss leaned down and kissed Amelia deeply. The princess sighed, turned around in her husband's arms, and wrapped her own arms around him to return the embrace. Their tongues twined languidly as they explored each other lazily. They weren't in any rush. But when the need for air became apparent, they parted and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Zelgadiss whispered as he kissed Amelia's brow.

"I love you too," Amelia sighed as she rested her head on Zelgadiss' chest.

"Come on, before the drinks warm," Zelgadiss said as he led Amelia back to two seats, one on either side of a small table with two tropical drinks perched on it.

_xXx Princess Protection xXx_

Dinner had been amazing. The captain, upon learning of the couple being on board, invited them to dine with him for the night. Amelia was amazed at how well the food was prepared, and even asked to meet the chef. In all her travels she'd rarely found such a skilled culinary master. The chef had blushed and humbly accepted the princess' praise, while Zelgadiss looked on with a smile.

After dinner they had gone dancing in the ballroom. The odd couple had drawn many people's eyes to them. But because of the large amount of publicity the wedding had had they were easily recognized, and almost everyone who was staring returned their attention to their own tasks. A few didn't avert their gazes, but Amelia and Zelgadiss were so focused on each other that it didn't matter.

"My feet feel heavy," Amelia sighed as they walked down the hallway to their room.

"Well, we have been dancing for a while," Zelgadiss smiled as he helped her keep her balance as she removed her high heels.

"But it was so much fun," Amelia exclaimed. "I wish I could have danced all night long!"

Zelgadiss' eyes widened. "If you had done that then my plans would have been wasted," he mumbled.

Amelia, having heard him, looked up at him with large curious eyes. "What plans?" she asked innocently.

Zelgadiss' smile returned. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips, and continued leading her down the hallway. "You'll see," he answered.

Her interested piqued, Amelia quickly followed after her husband. When they reached their room, Zelgadiss pulled out a blindfold, and tied it over Amelia's eyes. The princess giggled as he took her hand, and led her into the room. She could feel her heart rate accelerating as she waited for the blindfold to be removed. She could smell a subtle scent on the air that wasn't ocean air, and it intrigued her. She recognized the scent, but couldn't place it.

"Ready?" Zelgadiss whispered in her ear from behind.

Excitement was now coursing through the princess as she nodded her head and said, "Yes." She felt Zelgadiss' fingers in her hair as he untied the blindfold, and soon the material was falling away allowing her to take in the sight before her. Their suite was filled with white and red roses. Petals marked a path to the bed which was already turned down. Candles, floating within bowls of water, sat on several tables and provided the only source of light in the room. "Oh, wow," Amelia said on a sigh as she took everything in.

She'd heard about men doing such romantic gestures in stories and always thought it was overly exaggerated. But now, now she understood why women loved it. It was amazing. The subtle perfume of the flowers filled the room with a romantic atmosphere. The candles' glow only added to the feel, and the glow within the water was mesmerizing.

"Do you like it?" Zelgadiss asked.

Amelia turned, and smiled up at her husband. "It's beautiful, thank you," she whispered.

Zelgadiss leaned down and kissed her gently before whispering, "The flowers were Lina's idea."

She couldn't help it, Amelia laughed. She'd have to thank her friend for the suggestion. "But the candles were yours," Amelia noted.

Zelgadiss smiled, "Yes."

"I love it," she said.

Without saying anything else, they moved closer together, and their lips met once again. Slowly Zelgadiss backed Amelia toward the bed as kissed her tenderly. As they walked, his hands went to the clasp of her dress in the back and began to undo it. When they reached the bed he had the dress free enough to slip it down her body. Breaking the kiss, Amelia stepped out of the dress and gave him a seductively shy smile.

Tentatively Amelia reached for the clasp of her undergarments and began to take them off. Zelgadiss watched transfixed as she revealed her body to him in full. As he continued to take in her beauty, something he didn't think he'd ever truly be able to do, she stepped forward and reached for his shirt. He let her remove the material, before reclaiming her lips.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand tangled in her hair as he slowly lowered her down onto the bed. Amelia's arms instantly wrapped around his neck and she drew him closer, refusing to break the kiss. Once she was lying down, Zelgadiss began to explore her body with his hands. They ran up her sides, tracing her curves, and then in to cup her breasts.

Amelia gasped as Zelgadiss' stone fingers brushed her nipples. A smile curved the chimera's lips as he repeated the action then pinched the rosy nubs between his thumbs and forefingers. A moan escaped Amelia and she arched against him.

"Zelgah-diss," she cried.

"I'm right here," Zelgadiss whispered as he broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear.

Traveling down he kissed her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point, before continuing down to her breasts. He removed one of his hands and sucked the nipple into his mouth. A sharper moan parted Amelia's lips with the sensation of Zelgadiss' lips and tongue teasing her.

"Ahh-nn," Amelia moaned as her hands went to Zelgadiss' hair and twined within the wiry strands.

Zelgadiss smirked, and switched to her other breast. While he teased her chest, his free hand crept down and found her sex. Amelia's body jerked as his finger dipped in and rubbed against her most intimate of places. Her legs spread wider as she tried to get more contact between the two of them, and one of her hands went to her mouth as she tried to block some of the sounds from escaping.

Zelgadiss, not liking this, stopped teasing her breast, and looked up at her. "Don't do that," he instructed as he removed her fist from her mouth. "I want to hear you."

"But it's, ah, embarrassing," Amelia gasped.

"It's only me," Zelgadiss said as he kissed her again. "Here," he grabbed a pillow and drew it closer, "Grab onto this, but don't put it in your mouth."

Glazed over watery eyes looked up at him in understanding as she nodded her head. Zelgadiss kissed her again before traveling down her body. He placed soft kisses down her abdomen, his tongue dipping into her naval for a moment, before he continued further down. Amelia's breath hitched as he kissed each of her hips and she felt his fingers part her lower lips.

The feel of his warm breath down there caused her to shiver. She grew nervous as the anticipation for what he was planning filled her. When his tongue traveled along her sex she let out an involuntary cry. She hadn't been expecting that. He held her hips down as he continued to lavish attention at her core with his mouth.

"Zelgadiss, oh gods, please… ahan, I ca-an't," Amelia cried as she felt her body drawing tight. "Please, ahh!" Her body arched as she released.

Zelgadiss wiped his mouth as he drew up, and began to remove his pants. He was unbelievably hard. As he settled back between Amelia's legs her eyes were beginning to open again. "Ready?" he asked her softly.

She smiled up at him, and reached out for him in acceptance. "Yes," she said.

Though this wasn't their first time, he still entered her carefully. The idea of hurting his wife made him cringe. A soft groan left Amelia as he entered fully within her. There wasn't that moment of pain that there was the first time, and soon Zelgadiss was moving within her. He adjusted his angle after a few thrusts and she cried softly as her pleasure intensified.

When she reached for the pillow and tried to bring it to her mouth to stifle her cries again, he stopped her. "Hang onto me," he instructed.

"Nn, okay," she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Zelgadiss sat up a bit, the angle making him go deeper, and he began to thrust faster. "Zelgadiss, aahn," Amelia cried as she held onto him tighter.

"Amelia," he whispered as he captured her lips and drank in the sounds slipping from them. He was close, but he wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before coming. When a muffled cry of his name left her, and her walls clamped down on him and convulsed he couldn't hold out anymore. He released at the same time, and the two rose to the heavens together.

It took a while, but soon they both came down and their breathing steadied out. Zelgadiss slipped out of Amelia's heat, and pulled her against his chest. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Mm, I love you too," she responded against his chest.

And they live happily ever after… yeah right. Lina dragged them into another adventure as soon as they got home, but that's another story.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, that final line is hinting at a sequel, which will be a Lina/Gourry. See you all again, bye!**

**Voice: You better not leave without reviewing!**


End file.
